The Only One That Walks Beside Me
by Zeida-and-Maria
Summary: Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similar timeline. AU Kaka, Saku, Sasu, Naru,Hin
1. Ch 1: Uzumaki Naruto

**T**itle: The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**B**y: Zeida and Maria (Zeida)

**R**ating: T

**S**ummary Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similare timeline. AUPossible YaoiKaka, Saku, Sasu, Hina and Naru-centric

**P**airings: Nothing definate, but it's likely to be either SasuNaru, or NaruHina for the main. Will most likely also contain InoSaku, and ItaIru (Betcha never seen that before…) This story is not, however, based around romance, so none of these will take an overly important part, and there won't be any of it until at LEAST the Chuunin exams.

**M**ain Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi

**W**arnings: Possible Yaoi/Shonen ai, Possible Yuri/Shoujo ai, violence, my first attempt at violence, and my first attempt at a dark-ish fic. It's personality manipulation, really… Also, I had no help from Maria on this one at all, because she doesn't like the idea, so if it's bad, I understand, and, well, I won't continue it, if people don't like it.

**D**isclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the songs that I may put in the beginning of this fic. If I owned it, would this be a fan fiction? Huh? Would it?

**N**ote: Ok, this was (amazingly) originally a project for school, so it has an over-developed plot line, and a bunch already started. BUT I'm not planning on actually doing anything with it, unless people support me, because Maria, and my parents, and my COUNCILER don't like it, and I have low self-esteem on the story.

This is one of those character development stories, where they get better over time. So, if you don't like the change in Naru-chan's personality right now, well, he gets better, as he gains companionship.

Also, PLEASE give me feedback on the pairings, and the way you want to plot to go. There are two ways. Darker, and most likely longer, or shorter, fluffier, and a lot less angst. (Not that there isn't any, it's just a lot less)

Also, Most songs are likely to be Pink Floyd songs, just so you know… Listen to some, they're really good!

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Did you know...it was all going to go so wrong for you  
And did you see it was all going to be so right for me  
Why did we tell you then  
You were always the golden boy then  
And that you'd never lose that light in your eyes…

Hey you...did you ever realize what you'd become  
And did you see that it wasn't only me you were running from  
Did you know all the time but it never bothered you anyway  
Leading the blind while I stared out the steel in your eyes

The rain fell slow, down on all the roofs of uncertainty  
I thought of you and the years and all the sadness fell away from me  
And did you know...

I never thought that you'd lose that light in your eyes…

- **P**ink Floyd, **P**oles **A**part

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Chapter one: Uzumaki Naruto

**I**t was dark out; the last lights of the setting sun had died out hours ago, leaving the night to be the darkest he had ever seen. Of coarse, Naruto had never been out on the new moon before. It left nothing out of the shadows. Nothing out of the dark, the cold. He shivered slightly, rubbing his hands up and down his bare arms in hopes of warming them, if only slightly. But it wasn't only cold in the alley, which separated the Raman shop, Ichiraku's, from the Hokage's tower.

It was also very lonely.

He hated being lonely, more than anything else, he hated the way people looked at him, as if he were the most disgusting thing they had ever seen, he hated the way everyone ignored him, ignored his accomplishment, ignored his problems, ignored his life, his existence…

But now he knew why.

He knew why the villagers glared; the shopkeepers gave him the worst quality of food for the highest price. Why the Shinobi tried to kill him in his sleep, why the children called him a freak, a monster…

_"Bakamono!"_

It was because of what was inside of him. No, it wouldn't really be fair to blame this on Kyuubi, who hated the situation as much, if not more-so than he himself… In fact, after some thought, and a few bits of input from Kyuubi, they had decided on a culprit of which they could place all of their problems on. Although he wasn't quite sure he knew this person, it was _his_ fault. Kyuubi had proven it.

It was Orochimaru's fault, for releasing the Kyuubi from his den, and setting him on the village. It had to be his fault, because _he_ was a snake, and he had never liked snakes much. In fact, both he, and Kyuubi hated them…

But, he wasn't in a dark, dirty, lonely, and cold ally to contemplate his overly depressing life. He was here to make a decision to, which would probably change his entire life forever.

So he sat down. His short legs curled up in front of him a fetal position. Light, spiky blonde hair fell into his large blue eyes, just as he was closing them. He leaned against the cement wall behind him, and took a deep breath. When he next opened those large innocent eyes, he was in a strange area, which he had only seen twice, both times during drams.

He was in what seemed to be a sewer. There was water up to just below his knees; it was darker here than in his little ally. It was colder too. But it wasn't nearly as lonely as it was in the outside world, the real world. Above his head, about fifty feet up, there were pipes, of all different sizes, and colors.

There was what looked like a makeshift hall, which led up to a large cage. Long thick and obviously strong bars lined the cage, although they were quite old, and even a bit rusty. A tattered slip of paper was attached to a cement pillar that looked like a closed door. The paper had a few kanji letters on it, written in a brownish red ink, which looked suspiciously like blood.

The strange aura that was coming in waves from beyond the bars was chilling, he could just barley make out two glowing red eyes in the darkness be hind the cage.

_"__**Have you made a choice**__?" asked a deep and powerful voice, although it sounded more like a growled._

"Yeah." He answered with a slight nod toward the cage. He stepped up towards the slip of paper, and placed his hands on it. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, do except the offer made." I was quite obvious that the little six-year-old named Naruto had rehearsed saying that line.

Loud animalistic laughter filled the sewer-like area, as a small and closed around the paper, and roughly pulled it from the cage.

Naruto stepped back quickly from the bars as the door swung slowly open, and a blindingly bright light shone through the large area, and even a bit out into the ally. If anyone was there to see it, but they weren't, the only on there, was a small boy, no older than six, who was currently trapped within his own mind, and fusing with a demon.

And then everything was dark, once more. But not nearly as lonely…

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Nearly six years had passed, since Naruto awoke in an ally, with Anbu surrounding him, asking him where he thought he was, and if anyone had attacked him. Six years, and in that time, so many things had happened. The cheerful, almost shining boy who he used to be was gone, although in his opinion, he had never really been there at all.

He was still alone, but no longer lonely, he was content with the people around him fearing him, and hating him, as long as they were looking at him, as long as he was always in the thoughts of the people around him, as long as they knew he existed, he could exist.

So he did, and along the way, he got another reason to exist, through the promises he'd made. Even if he didn't care for his village, Konohagakure, in fact, he hated the stupid village. They had made him what he was. And, although he didn't hate what he was, he did hate his life.

But that didn't change the fact that he had to live on, for her… She was also he reason he hadn't simply killed the whole village in a wave of vengeance. He had to protect them, because he promised…

And he would NOT break a promise; he could not break a promise, on penalty of death. It was, as Kyuubi had said, because 'A fox's promise will last a life time'. Of course, that was before the fusion. He wasn't even sure if Kyuubi was still there, he doubted it, since he hadn't heard from him since that night. But he had to wonder, because he never got his memories. And they had to go somewhere, right?

But, in any case, he couldn't break a promise. So he didn't hurt the village, he didn't wreak havoc on it, he just tried to become a Shinobi. Although he did play pranks on the village, none of them permanently harmed anyone directly, and they were funny. Not that he actually laughed. He had only laughed once, and he never planned to again. Ever.

It had sort of scared some of his classmates in the academy. They had even pitied him, although none came near him. Their parents had told them not to. They had told everyone not to go near him, to fear him. But he didn't mind the fear anymore, in fact, in a way, he fed on it.

Everyone in the class showed it when they neared him, well, almost, there were two people who didn't show any signs of fear, or anything negative towards him at all actually…

They both had black hair, although one had white eyes, and the other pure black, their personalities seemed to contrast greatly too. Black, and white, light, and dark, good and evil. Well, he wouldn't go quite that far. Maybe Superiority complex and Inferiority complex, that fit them perfectly.

But they both had one thing in common. They were both freaks. What else could they be, when they didn't fear him? Heck, he even sometimes got the feeling they might enjoy his company. The Uchiha-freak always sat near him, ever since people started avoiding him. And the girl, the Hyuuga-freak, who always smiled, and blushed when he was around. She also watched him with what he could only explain as endearing eyes, when she thought he wasn't looking.

It was rather annoying really, to have a popular boy always wanting to sit next to him. Well, actually, he seemed to always sit one seat away from him. For some reason.

And it was really annoying. Like… REALLY annoying.

But he didn't care, even if they were both in love with him. He had given up on positive emotions when _she _left. It had just proven that. Of course, he still kept _it_, but that was his reminder that he had given up, and his vessel. And, among other things, it wanted him to protect the village. More specifically, it wanted him to become Hokage, which was a rather stupid in his opinion to want to protect a village, a thing, with your life.

But then, he didn't have a choice in the mater. So, he would become Hokage, and he would protect the village, and, now that he thought about it, he was probably taking his first steps toward keeping his promise. He had finally passed the Genin exam at the academy, and he was about to be assigned a team and a Jounin sensei.

Which was the reason why he was in a classroom about half-full and waiting for the rest of the students to file in and Iruka-sensei to come in.

He didn't much care for the idea of teams; it was easier to work alone on some things, which are what his whole life had been based on. But that didn't change the fact that he needed to be on a team to pass the Chuunin exam.

He didn't really even care whose team he was on, as long as it wasn't with one of the freaks who seemed to like him. He didn't want to half to deal with something that could lead to another betrayal of trust. So he didn't want to e on the same team as either of the two who seemed to want to make a bond with him. He couldn't afford it.

Speaking of the freaks, one of them had just entered the classroom. The Uchiha-freak.

Uchiha Sasuke slouched into the room, followed by a gaggle of fan girls, and headed straight for the two empty seats next to Naruto. Taking the seat farther away from the blonde, Sasuke smirked.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Uchiha Sasuke was the last member of the esteemed and powerful Uchiha family. He was top of the class, handsome, talented, and over all perfect in almost everyone's opinion. He always did things with a grace and finesse that made all the girls in the area swoon. He had already mastered many powerful Justus that were reserved for the Uchiha clan, and no one else. He had a fan club that had more than half of Konoha's female population, and he was the soul heir to the Uchiha clan, and its fortune.

And Uchiha Sasuke hated his life. He hadn't always, it had started a long time ago, at around the time when everyone started acknowledged him as 'The last Uchiha' which he really wasn't, his brother was still out there, somewhere.

One of the things he hated most about his life, was however the fact that he had fan girls. They were everywhere. It was something that many boys envied him for, but he hated it. Who wanted high, shrill voices to be screaming-

"Sasuke-kun!" Said a shrill voice from behind him. He ignored it, and kept his steady pace toward the academy. He had just become a ninja, the other day, after passing the Genin exam.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for us!" Screeched another girl. Sasuke twitched. How many were behind him? He didn't think he wanted to know…

Sasuke hurried his pace toward the academy, which had just come into sight from behind a hill. The girls all giggled, and ran to try and catch up to him.

"Please wait, Sasuke-kun!" He had just reached the door, just as the girls caught up with him, and he was able to slip inside without getting mobbed by his fan girls.

Once inside, he looked quickly around the room for a seat, and was gratified to find his favorite seat, two seats away from Naruto, was still open. Not that anyone else really dared to sit next to him. Cowards. He obviously wasn't as dangerous as he made out to be…

He quickly headed in that direction, and took the seat. A smirk spread on his lips as the girls stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Naruto.

The smirk widened, when the girls settled for sitting in front of, and behind him.

Sasuke, who had been planning to brood until the rest of the class filed in, gave a small start, as he heard two twin shouts.

_Oh no…_

"Out of my way, Ino-pig!" The first voice said in an angry growl.

"You get out of mine, big forehead girl!" The other snarled back. "Today's the day I'm going to get Sasuke-kun on my team!"

_Oh god no…_

"You wish!"

Haruno Sakura, long pink hair windswept from running, and large forehead glistening very slightly with seat and all ran up to his row, squealing "Sasuke-kun!" as she went, and pushed past Naruto without a thought, which annoyed the blonde demon enormously, and took the seat next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke, twelve years old, last Uchiha resident in Konoha, number one rookie, protégé of the village, and girl magnet, _hated_ his life.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Haruno Sakura was a very shy girl, or rather, a very coy girl. She didn't enjoy being outrun, in anything. She was exceptionally adept at learning, and memorizing everything that came her way. Genjutsu came easily to her, and although her combat skills could just a bit of work, she had still managed to get a rather good score of the final exams.

She had beat Ino, at least.

But as she had said, she did not enjoy being outrun, which was exactly what was happening, quite literally, actually.

"Urge! I wont let you win, Ino-pig!" She screamed, and hurried her pace through the Konoha streets to catch up with her.

"Ha! Like you could defeat me at anything, Forehead-girl!" Shot back the blonde girl who was now right beside her. "You're just not cut out for this."

Sakura snorted. "Right, and that's why I beat you in the exams." A thick lock of long, silky pink hair blew into her face, as she picked up her pace once again.

"You were lucky!" She snarled. "If I hadn't been too busy winning Sasuke-kun over, before the test began, I would have done a bit better, but I still have more points than you!"

Sakura gave the girl a furious glare with her emerald eyes "Like you would have done any better, even if you hadn't been bothering Sasuke-kun before the test!" She spat back. "I bet he would have gotten even higher marks, if he'd not been bothered by you before hand!"

Ino rammed into her, returning her glare with her pale, pupil-less blue eyes. "What do you know!"

"More than you do, Ino-pig!"

"Shut up, big forehead girl! You're so annoying, you can't even realize Sasuke-kun doesn't like you at all! It's probably the foreign blood, messing with your tiny brain." Ino bit back.

"You're infuriating!" Sakura screeched. It was true, Haruno Sakura wasn't originally from around here, or from fire country at all, really. She wasn't old enough to remember at the time, but she thought she might have been from Suna, or wind country at least. Her parents wouldn't talk about why they left on their own, and she wasn't very partial to asking, as it might be the wrong thing to say.

"So are you!" Ino shot back.

A squeal of 'Sasuke-kun, wait for us!' seemed to jar them out of there in-run glaring contest. They both faced forward, and started to run flat out, hoping they would get there first.

Just as they reached the academy, there hips both got lodged in the door frame, stopping them from trying to get the their precious Uchiha before the other.

"Out of my way, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled out in obvious anger. Why was Ino always trying to sabotage her attempts at her soul mate?! Hadn't they once been friends?

"You get out of mine, big forehead girl!" Ino snarled back. "Today's the day I'm going to get Sasuke-kun on my team!" She said it with such confidence, Sakura almost got worried. Almost. How could she be really, though? Ino was such an idiot where Sasuke-kun was concerned. She couldn't do a thing right around him. At least, in Sakura's opinion.

"You wish!" She snarled, before making a mad dash for the chair beside her Sasuke-kun. She bumped into someone on her way, but she didn't care to look, at the moment, all that mattered was getting to Sasuke-kun before Ino did.

And that was quite easy, since Ino had stopped before coming into the row.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, and he sent a glare over to the freak that always sat near him. Why did he have to sit near him? He didn't want company! Was that so hard to understand? Wasn't the raven-haired boy supposed to be a protégé?

Sasuke's ever-present smirk seemed to widen, as he felt Naruto glare holes into the side of his head. That, of course, just infuriated the blonde even more.

It was about a minute, before he finally stopped glaring at the egotistical Uchiha. He huffed, and laid his head on his hands, in the intent of taking a nap until the rest of the class came in. He probably would have succeeded in his quest, if not for the fact that the two most annoying girls in existence hadn't just barged loudly into the classroom, disturbing his sensitive ears.

"Out of my way, Ino-pig!" The first annoyance yelled, her long pink hair was slightly windswept from running across Konoha.

"You get out of mine, big forehead girl!" The second annoyance shouted back. "Today's the day I'm going to get Sasuke-kun on my team!"

"You wish!" The pink annoyance yelled, making a mad dash for the seat between both him and the freak. The blonde annoyance right behind.

Naruto's eyebrow had developed a distinct twitch, as pinky crashed passed him, and settled next to the freak she so adored. The blonde one, had spotted him, and stopped before she could enter the row.

Instead of trying to push Sakura out of her seat, as she would have, Ino turned and sat down next to the second freak, Hyuuga Hinata.

The Hyuuga freak.

As usual, she had a pink blush powdering over her cheeks as she watched him, pale, white eyes half lidded, mouth parted slightly, her fingers pressing together in a nervous habit she seemed to possess. When she saw him turn his head toward her, she quickly looked away, and he rolled his eyes. He would never get girls.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" squealed the pink annoyance, and it seemed Sasuke's eyebrow was gaining a twitch of it's own. Good for him. "Won't it be wonderful, if we're placed on the same team?" She seemed to be making a poor attempt at flirting, but what did Naruto know, really?

"Hn." Was all the response the girl got from the Uchiha freak, but her determination didn't subside.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The pink annoyance hadn't noticed his presence yet, a bad quality for a ninja, but he didn't really care, it made the look of horror that would pass her face all the sweeter.

He was about to whisper a quiet 'hello' in her ear, or something, to get her attention, when Iruka-sensei came into the room, saying 'settle down, settle down!' even though no one was really doing anything worth telling that to.

"Alright, Beginning today, you are all really ninja. But, you are merely still Genin, and the hardest journey lies ahead." Iruka started, immediately switching into lecture mode, as he addressed the room.

Naruto yawned, glaring lightly at his sensei. Why did he have to make a stupid speech, when they could be learning who they would be forced to work with, until they became Chuunin. Blue eyes flashed red once, and he could feel his chakra spike. But, he pushed his anger down, because the stupid village would do anything to kick him out of the academy. And if he wasn't allowed to become a ninja, he would never become Hokage, and he had to, because that, and to protect the stupid village, were the two things he had promised _her_ he'd do. And her promises carried even more weight than a normal promise did.

While Naruto fought to keep his temper down, Iruka continued although faltering when he felt the spike in chakra. "Now," he said coolly. "Soon you will be being assigned work by the village." Naruto's eyebrow twitched again. He was getting rather worried it might be permanent.

"So, we have split you all into three man teams," Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "And a Jounin Sensei to help you." His eyebrow continued on, and he let out a light growl.

The pink Annoyance seemed to take that moment to realize who was sitting on her other side.

Her eyes had gone wide, and her face pale. Mouth hanging open slightly in horror and surprise, knuckles white from the grip she had on her shirt. She could feel cold sweat running down her neck, and her body gave a slight shiver of discomfort.

Naruto smirked inwardly, and looked over toward the girl, raising his none twitching eyebrow in question.

'_You just noticed?'_

She had reacted just as he had hoped. Fear… He loved the smell of fear… He just wished the freaks would show him a bit of fear, a hint of hate, anything that registered as a negative emotion. As long as they had no intention of coming any closer than arm's distance, no. Legs distance away from him.

He didn't want to risk getting close to someone again, only to have them leave soon after. Just like her…

"You will follow all of your sensei's instructions, as you complete the assigned duties." Iruka continued, sending Sakura a slightly worried look. "We have tried to balance out the teams, according to your abilities and grades." Iruka looked down at the clip boars in his hands, before continuing. "And, team one consists of…"

Naruto, having already tuned the kind man's words out, took to looking carelessly around the room, watching as team, after team, was called.

Uchiha freak just brooded. Both of the annoyances were listening, in hopes that they would not be on Naruto's team, and that they would be on Sasuke's team.

Of course, with the exception of the two freaks, everyone was hoping to be spared from his team. Not that he cared, he didn't want to be on their team, either.

Naruto's ears perked slightly, as Iruka's voice showed some traces of anxieties, and Naruto started to listen. "Next, is team 7, which consists of Uzumaki Naruto,"

The room had gone deadly silent, all as one, some, those already placed on teams, rejoiced at their luck. Students still open, waited in rapped attention to hear who to pity. Or, in either of the freak's case, hope their name was called, for some weird reason he couldn't understand, and didn't think he ever would.

Naruto drank in the mixtures of fear, anticipation, and broken hope that seemed to fill the room as Iruka opened his mouth slowly, ready to read the final two names to the waiting class.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura gasped audibly, her face horror struck, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

The room had gone deathly quiet.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

This isn't my first Naruto Fanfic, even if it's the first posted. I am, just so everyone knows, ZEIDA not Maria, and I've got something to say to all of the people who read my other stories. My Mom's laptop broke down, and all of my kingdom hearts stories died tragically with it, and now I can't find my Plot bunnies, but I'm trying…

But, anyway, as said at the top, I HAVE LOW SELF-ESTEAM! I got a B on this project at school, so that stabilized me a bit, but if you like the story, REVIEW!

Zeida

PS: The title was a piece of a song called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' By Green Day.

Also, PLEASE tell me which pairings you guys would like? I'm fine with Yaoi, Yuri, Het., Incest, and just about everything, even some Shouta, although it's not likely to appear here… But like I said, Naruto is going with Hinata or Sasuke, or no one, because they have a special part in the story, the both of them.


	2. Ch 2: The Annoyance, the Freak, and t

**T**itle: The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**B**y: Zeida and Maria (Zeida)

**R**ating: T

**S**ummary: Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similar timeline. AUPossible YaoiKaka, Saku, Sasu, Hina and Naru-centric

**P**airings: Nothing definite, but it's likely to be either SasuNaru, or NaruHina for the main. Will most likely also contain InoSaku, and ItaIru (Betcha never seen that before…) This story is not, however, based around romance, so none of these will take an overly important part, and there won't be any of it until at LEAST the Chuunin exams.

**M**ain Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi

**W**arnings: Possible Yaoi/Shonen ai, Possible Yuri/Shoujo ai, violence, my first attempt at violence, and my first attempt at a dark-ish fic. It's personality manipulation, really… Also, I had no help from Maria on this one at all, because she doesn't like the idea, so if it's bad, I understand, and, well, I won't continue it, if people don't like it.

**D**isclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the songs that I may put in the beginning of this fic. If I owned it, would this be a fan fiction? Huh? Would it?

**N**ote: Ok, here's the next chapter... Wow, I wasn't really expecting 3 reviews... o0

-:- -:- -:- -:-

And I'm wondering who could be writing this song.

I don't care if the sun don't shine  
And I don't care if nothing is mine  
And I don't care if I'm nervous with you  
I'll do my loving in the winter.

And the sea isn't green

And I love the queen  
And what exactly is a dream  
And what exactly is a joke.

- **P**ink Floyd, **J**ugband **B**lues  
-:- -:- -:- -:-

Chapter 2: Team 7: The Annoyance, the Freak, and the Pervert.

**"N**ext, team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka paused. The room had gone deathly silent. It seemed that if they tried to talk, the whole world would shatter before their very eyes.

Naruto was, after a while, a bit fed up with the silence. His eyebrow didn't seem to ever stop twitching, in fact, it seemed that it was even execrating. The pink annoyance, and the Uchiha freak. Just great. Perfect. This was just the team he'd been looking for.

An idiot, who didn't know what was good for them, and a fan girl, who cared more about getting a boy to like her, than becoming a ninja. Not that he cared about them, but if Iruka-sensei could have chosen any tea for him, couldn't it have been at least half _sane_? Or even a quarter? But no, he had to have freak, and annoying. And now the room was too quiet. And quiet was one of the things Naruto favored least. It was right up there, with snakes, dogs, and perverts.

But he also hated being the one to break a silence, it just seemed so untouchable, so unbreakable, yet any movement could break it.

So, he waited, until… "Ok! Next group is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka said quite loudly.

He mentioned the ninth team, then the final one, which consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

Naruto sighed with relief, as Iruka finished off the last of the names. And Iruka finally said the short end to the speech. "Alright, this afternoon, you will be meeting up with your sensei. But, until then, take a lunch break, everyone."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sakura was severely depressed, as the classes filed out to go find a spot to eat lunch. What was she going to _do_?

Sure, she was the happiest girl in the world, to be on Sasuke-kun's team, but she had pretty much zoned out after she found out who else was on her team. Because she was being put on _his_ team.

The team of a demon.

What if he killed her? Or Sasuke-kun? What if… What if, something worse?

Sakura was currently ridged with shock, but apparently, she had been moving, as he was now quite alone, sitting on a cement bench, with her bento beside her.

'_When did I get here?' She asked herself, in confusion. Not that it really mattered, did it? They were probably all going to die soon, anyway. Who ever had let that monster graduate, anyway?_

She didn't think she wanted to know. Her hands seemed to be moving by themselves, because she was now picking up her bento, and putting it in her lap.

Breaking apart her chopsticks, Sakura muttered a quick 'Itadakimasu' and dug into her food. It felt odd going down her throat, the actual food being tasteless, even with sauce added.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she did not see, nor sense the person coming from behind him.

Tensing up, Sakura turned her head to the side to see whom it is.

It was Kiba. His black and red shone slightly in the sunlight. The strange red triangle shaped markings by far the most drawing part of his face, if you didn't count the sharp teeth he had.

"H-hello…" She was able to stammer, still quite in shock from the days earlier events, when she'd found out who was on her team. Like, who wouldn't be?! "What do you need, Kiba-san?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you about your team." Kiba answered with a feral grin that made the pink-haired Kunoichi shiver.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke was eating his small, take-out lunch of Onigiri slowly, and quietly. He was contemplating his luck, on the matter of his team assignment.

If he played his cards right, he would be able to use the demon inside the boy for his revenge. And he would get his revenge.

But how would he get Naruto to work with him, or somehow control him long enough to finish the job. He really had no idea, to him, Naruto seemed like an even bigger loner than himself.

And that was saying something.

He could try and gain his trust, somehow. Or, was there another way, or something? He would have to find out.

Sasuke was in the middle of contemplating how to find out, seeing as how it was unlikely to find a guide on how to control demons at the local library, when he heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. Just as he was finishing up his third Onigiri, the footsteps suddenly got louder, more deliberate, and they were headed this way.

As he finished another rice ball, Ino came around the corner, waving at him furiously. There was something off- what, he couldn't be sure, but there was…

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. Sasuke groaned. Not _this_ again! Where was Naruto, when you needed him? " Sasuke-kun, I wanted to talk to you!" She was right next to, and surprisingly, did not glomp him, as she usually did, which he was thankful for.

"What?" He snapped. He really wanted her to go away. Like, really bad. The blonde was worse than her pink-haired counterpart, really.

"Oh, well… You know," She scooted closer to him, "I just wanted to check up on my Sasuke-kun, and make sure-"

"Get to the point! I'm busy."

"Oh, sure, Sasuke-kun." She giggled a bit, then turned serious. "I just wanted to know, what do you think of your team?

Sasuke raised a black eyebrow. He scrutinized her with his eyes; She gave him a coy smile.

It clicked.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. He really would have to play this right. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your own team?"

"Oh, well…" She started a bit nervous now. "I wanted to know about Sasuke…-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Why is than."

"Umm… Well, because… I, um…" She started to squirm slightly, but not from embarrassment, that any normal girl would have when confessing love to the boy they like. This fidgeting seemed to be from agitation. "Damit, how did you know?" the would-be Ino demanded.

"Ino, doesn't have fangs."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto was board. He had long ago finished his aburage and rice, and he had too long until they had to go back inside.

And there was simply nothing interesting to do today. He couldn't torment the village, because he was stuck inside academy walls, and he couldn't break the rules, for risk of his status as a Genin if he did.

And no one would protect him, anyway.

He didn't want to meditate, because he needed to be looking for something to do that, and he didn't have anyone to find.

And he couldn't just sleep. So, the only options were, play a prank inside the academy grounds, or he could gather information on his new team.

A fox-ish grin spread suddenly over his face. Maybe he could do both…

Jumping down from the tree, Naruto did the Ram seal, and landed on the ground with the features of a certain blonde haired annoyance by the name of Ino.

'Ino' grinned, revealing sharp fangs, the only thing that he couldn't get rid of. Not that it really mattered. No on would notice something like larger K9's.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sakura fidgeted slightly in her seat. The newly formed team 7 was currently waiting for their Sensei, and it was starting to worry her. He was two hours late! That had to mean something.

Plus, Naruto was getting annoyed. Of course, he wasn't complaining, or screaming, or setting up pranks, he was sitting on the floor, meditating in a corner. For some reason the Sakura would never fathom. (She had never seen how anyone could have the patience to meditate.)

But, anyone who knew Naruto in the slightest, you knew he was annoyed if his eyebrow was twitching. Which it was. A lot.

Actually, Sasuke-kun seemed annoyed as well. It was odd, she was usually the first to get annoyed, yet she barely felt any anger towards their Sensei at all. She actually kind of felt sorry for him, as he had both Naruto and Sasuke on their tail, as soon as the stepped through that door.

But she had her mind on other things, and she was sort of grateful for the time to think about.

Her conversation with one, Inuzuka Kiba, to be exact. It was a rather interesting conversation, probably brought on by worry over what would happen on the team with the demon, but she couldn't help feeling it felt more like an interview than a pleasant conversation. Or, maybe interrogation was a better word.

But it was a bit strange to have a boy, who you have only talked to a few times, even if a classmate, come up to you, and start asking you questions about your team.

The questions had started innocently enough, just normal thing people would ask, but as it went on, it got more and more personal, until he was even asking about her family.

And that last question- it confused her greatly.

It, on top of the odd feeling she'd had all through the conversation, gave her the feeling, that something wasn't-

Her thoughts were interrupted, rather rudely, by Naruto, who opened one icy blue eye, and spoke.

"He's coming." Naruto said. He stood from the floor, and started dusting off the dirt from his black pants.

"Who?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She was still very far from comfortable around the blonde.

"Our…" Naruto's eyebrow, which had actually stopped twitching for a second, began again, as he spoke the word. "Sensei."

Sasuke looked up from his brooding in mild interest. "How can you tell?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I smell hentai." Was all the response they got, before the door opened, and a tall, silver haired man, wearing the standard dark green flak jacket walked in. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, and the way the hair shined, told them his hair had always been that color.

Now, when Sakura said tall, she meant tall. Although, being only twelve, she had not grown to her full height yet, this man could have easily been twice her sizes, maybe more. His Hitai-ate was slanted at an odd angle on his head, so it covered his left eye. A dark mask covered his nose, mouth, and neck, making the only skin you saw of the man, on his fingers, which were not covered by his fingerless gloves, and his toes, which, like everyone else around there, wore.

His before mentioned silver hair was spiked to the side, very much in the same fashion as Naruto's, although it was obviously at least an inch longer.

He looked lazily around the room, gaze lingering on Sasuke, before it stopped on Naruto, who had stalked up to him, and was looking coolly up at the man.

Then, to both Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, Naruto bowed to the man. He looked defiantly at his weapons pouch. Naruto's nose twitched, then wrinkled, as he stepped back slightly.

"Ohayo, Inu-sama, still have unique taste in…" He paused to try and find a word to describe it, while straightening his form, to look up at the man. "Literature, I see."

Sakura blinked in confusion, stunned. Sasuke was looking between the two with more interest than he once had.

This man, 'Inu-sama' didn't seem fazed in the slightest, in fact, he patted Naruto on the head saying, "It's nice to see you too, Naruto."

Sasuke stepped forward, still looking between his teammate, and his Sensei. "You know each other?"

He had asked the question quietly, but it seemed that the whole room was staring at him, as if he'd shouted at the top of his lungs.

And he wasn't likely to get an answer, since the silence was just that, silent.

The fist to break this awkward moment, was their Sensei, who departed the room, yelling behind, to meet him on the roof.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke was, at the moment, sitting on a concrete step, on the roof of the academy, sitting next to his second most annoying, and persistent fangirl, waiting for his teammate, and Sensei to stop arguing.

Which was not happening. Not. At. All.

"Naruto, go sit by your teammates!" The man identified as Inu-sama commanded.

"Why should I" Naruto demanded. "I can hear everything you guys say, from over here! What's the problem?"

He sighed in exasperation, giving Naruto a half-hearted glare. "Look, Naruto, I know you don't like groups- but, could sit there, before I move you there myself?"

Naruto glared furiously at the man. He was a higher rank, stronger, and more experienced. Even though Naruto had Kyuubi's chakra, he wouldn't know how to use it effectively enough to take him down.

So, like any good little soldier that would rather be attacking a village, than be sitting down next to a freak, and an annoyance, he sat down. Reluctantly.

"Good." Their new Sensei leaned himself u p against the railing, and surveyed his would-be team. " Now, lets begin with introductions."

When no one spoke, Inu-sama continued. "Just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, and other stuff like that."

Sakura cocked her head to the side slightly, innocently. "Why don't you go first, Sensei?"

"Alright. My name id Hatake Kakashi, I don't wish to ell you of my likes and dislikes,." He paused here to take in Naruto's twitching eyebrow, and Sasuke's miffed look.

He grinned from behind his mask.

"My dreams for the future… Hm. Well, I have a lot of hobbies." Naruto snorted at this point, and Kakashi's grin only widened.

"Now, young lady, why don't you start?" Sakura nodded, and cleared her throat.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She started, very nervously. "I… um, my likes would be… well, it's actually a person, a guy." She gave Sasuke a more than obvious glance. "I dislike… INO-PIG!" This last bit was said with such a force, Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if this Ino wasn't sneezing all day long. "My dream would be…" She blushed a bright red, and glanced at the Uchiha again. "My hobbies…. I read, and memorize things I guess."

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke to start. The Uchiha had a deep-set frown on his face, and was glancing back and for the between Naruto and Kakashi.

"I am… Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, and I dislike much. I do not have a dream, what I have is more id an ambition. I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain person."

Kakashi nodded, expecting as much. Then he turned to the last, and in his opinion, most interesting member of this group. Uzumaki Naruto.

After a time with nothing happening, everyone went top glare at the blonde. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"It's your turn." Sasuke prompted. Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He started looking at all of them. "Your people know that. My likes…" He looked thoughtful, and paused to look at them again. He seemed to have their undivided attention. "Rice, tofu, and…" e stuck his hand down the high neck of his black shirt, and pulled out a beautiful crystal necklace, although very old looking, it was glowing a soft purple color. "This."

He tucked the thing back under his shirt, and continued. "My dislikes… I dislike a lot of things, as well." He nodded to Sasuke. "But I'll name a few of them. "Dogs, snakes, and…" His gaze lingered on Kakashi a bit too long. "Perverts."

"My dream… I don't have a dream. Dreams are unattainable. Neither is it an ambition, seeing as I don't particularly want to do it. I would say it's a mission, that was assigned to me, and I will complete it, no mater what."

"What is it?' Sakura asked curiously, before she could stop herself.

"I'm going to become Hokage." Naruto said simply. Kakashi rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He'd always thought the hole was a lot deeper than Naruto seemed to be letting on, but just how deep was the truth hidden? And was he willing to dig to find out?

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Alright, I still want pairing comments, but pick long, or longer? I've got this mix of both, if no one wants to decide, but I would like everyone else's opinion? You can want the middle version, too.

Ok, so far I've got... 3 votes for SasuNaru, and nothing else... Do you people not LIKE Hinata? I mean, it's not likely to be a sexual relationship, anyway, unless someone else dose it... Because I'm NOT.

Anyway, I have up to chapter 4 typed, and chapter 5 written and is being typed, and chapter 6 is being written. So I probably won't be updating this quickly all that often, because I don't want my writing to catch up to me. I write rather slowly, really.

Well, I hope you people like this chapter, review!

Zeida


	3. Ch 3: The Bell Test

**T**itle: The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**B**y: Zeida and Maria (Zeida)

**R**ating: T

**S**ummary: Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similar timeline. AU -Possible Yaoi- Kaka, Saku, Sasu, Hina and Naru-centric

**P**airings: Nothing definite, but it's likely to be either SasuNaru, or NaruHina for the main. Will most likely also contain InoSaku, and ItaIru (Betcha never seen that before…) This story is not, however, based around romance, so none of these will take an overly important part, and there won't be any of it until at LEAST the Chuunin exams. No, that's just the development. We're not gonna get any real romance until after where the actual series is… and that's a while off.

**M**ain Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi

**W**arnings: Possible Yaoi/Shonen ai, Possible Yuri/Shoujo ai, violence, my first attempt at violence, and my first attempt at a dark-ish fic. It's personality manipulation, really… Also, I had no help from Maria on this one at all, because she doesn't like the idea, so if it's bad, I understand, and, well, I won't continue it, if people don't like it.

**D**isclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the songs that I may put in the beginning of this fic. If I owned it, would this be a fan fiction? Huh? Would it?

**N**ote: Alright! I'm back! (Sort of) Well, I've got the next chapter at any rate (And, it's more ten twice as long as the last two, so... I hope that sort of makes up for it!). Thank you, all those who have shown me support, during my problems (Which have not been solved yet, Although I did get a new computer) I appreciate it greatly, and I'm sorry this took so long, but after I started typing, I suddenly got depressed, because I was re-doing so much work. Some of you guys might be able to feel my pain.

I have, currently, this chapter typed, and the next started (would have much, but I couldn't get off my lazy ass during Christmas vacation to do anything remotely productive, beyond spending time with my mom on her Birthday.) I also have ch. 5 and 6 written, I've planned and started writing ch. 8, and, I'm starting work on a little interlude thing, that will go up sometime during the wave arc, when I get to finnishi9ng it. (Hinata fans cheer, because she's the star of this little cut-in piece.) The chapters seem to be getting longer, although I will have to wait until they're typed to be sure, but that's another thing to look forward to.

**C**urrent Pairing Status: SasuNaru: 6 votes so far, would be 7, but someone withdrew theirs… I think? NaruHina: 3 votes so far, but people have been giving some very good arguments, as to WHY it should be NaruHina, rather than SasuNaru, and I might pick something different than the poll outcome, although it's unlikely.

The Poll will be open until the Chuunin exam starts, so vote, you have a bit of time :) Or, rather, until I start WRITING the chuunin exams. (I'm planning the end of the wave arc now, people) so, hurry! Right now it's SasuNaru, but NaruHina can still catch up!

-:- -:- -:- -:-

How many roads must a man walk down  
Before you call him a man?  
Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail  
Before she sleeps in the sand?  
Yes, 'n' how many times must the cannon balls fly  
Before they're forever banned?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.

How many times must a man look up  
Before he can see the sky?  
Yes, 'n' how many ears must one man have  
Before he can hear people cry?  
Yes, 'n' how many deaths will it take till he knows  
That too many people have died?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.

How many years can a mountain exist  
Before it's washed to the sea?  
Yes, 'n' how many years can some people exist  
Before they're allowed to be free?  
Yes, 'n' how many times can a man turn his head,  
Pretending he just doesn't see?  
The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind,  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.

- **B**ob Dylan, **B**lowin' in the **W**ind  
-:- -:- -:- -:-

Chapter 3: The Bell test

_**"H**-hello…" She was able to stammer, still quite in shock from the days earlier events, when she'd found out who was on her team. Like, who wouldn't be?! "What do you need, Kiba-san?" _

_"Oh, I just wanted to ask you about your team." Kiba answered with a feral grin that made the pink-haired Konoichi shiver. _

_"What, exactly, did you want to know?" Sakura asked. She was sure her voice was so high-pitched right now. It would probably hurt a deaf man's ears. _

_"Just… you know, stuff!" Kiba flashed her a grin, but… It seemed so fake. Kiba had always been the energetic one, the excitable, happy-go-lucky idiot. Why was he throwing her fake smiles all of a sudden? Maybe he was trying to hide his un-rivaled pity for her being on Naruto's team? Yeah, that had to be it. It must be it. Yup. That's right. Nothing else to it. _

_"A-alright…" She muttered shyly. She just had this bad feeling about this whole thing… it wasn't just the grin, Kiba seemed fake. _

_Kiba's grin widened. "Ok! So! What do you think of your team?" He asked. _

_Sakura frowned. She knew she would be getting this at some point, but she just wasn't sure who would be sent to find out what it was like on a team with a demon. They were probably all celebrating how they weren't put on his team… _

_"Well, I- I'm really happy that I'm on Sasuke-kun's team, I- I was so excited when I heard. I'm so happy," Yes, best to stick with level ground first, but now came the truly hard part… " I just- I'm just so scared as well. I couldn't even go find Sasuke-kun, like I was originally planning, because I was so scared, worried. I… I feel like I'm gonna' die…" She was starting to ramble, but she didn't care. She… She just needed to get it out of her system. _

_"Oh. Ok then, uh- what's so scary?" Kiba asked. Did he want to torture her, by making her say it? How evil the innocent turn out to be! She would get him back for this… somehow. Maybe a nice, big, iron hammer in the head… _

_"Being on a team with Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. She… didn't want to say it, but, what else was there to do? And, it was a good idea to get it all out, right? _

_Kiba nodded in understanding. "I get it." His grin was renewed seconds later though, as he asked, "Ok, so, like, what grade did you get on the test? I did…ok." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "You got second-to last, Kiba. The only one you beat was Shikamaru, and he slept through every test! Of course he didn't do well." Kiba coughed. _

_"Yeah…" _

_Sakura sighed. "I did really well in the Genjutsu section, adequate in the Ninjutsu section, a perfect score on the written exam, and…" _

_"What did ya get fer the Taijutsu section?" Kiba persisted. _

_"I…I passed." Sakura said evasively. She really didn't want to say her actual score… _

_"Huh? That bad, I'm kinda surprised, you hit really hard, Sakura, I'da thought you'd be waaaaay up there, with your strength…" Sakura blushed a deep crimson and stuttered for a moment. _

_"W-what are you here for, answers, or the butter me up?" She asked. Her voice's pitch had gone down, since the start of the conversation, and she had just started to relax, now she was all wound up again… stupid Kiba… She ignored the part of her head that reminded her Kiba was also the one who had helped her relax. _

_Kiba just shrugged, and fired another question at her. "What's it like at home for ya? Got any siblings, parents?" _

_Sakura frowned, and didn't answer for a moment. "A mom and dad, they're nice. I also have- I mean had an older sister…" The last part of her explanation was low and she could feel a slight prickle at the corner of her eye. She…She would not cry! She had to be strong for her sister, strong for Suiren. _

_"What do you mean, 'had'?" Asked Kiba curiously. _

_"She… She died, when I was six. She was really sick, you know? She… wanted to be a ninja. But, you see, she never could, because she was always so sick…She was only 17, when it happened, they said she had some weird imbalance in her chakra system, if she ever used it, that'd be it, and, one day, she just did. I… I never really got to say goodbye. She's the one who inspired me, to, well, try. I was always so shy, and quiet, and subconscious about my forehead, she always told me to try not to hide it, then people would stop picking on me about it, I never took the advice until I met Ino though…" Sakura turned her head to see Kiba seemed to be listening intently. "I…I'm probably boring you, I'll stop." Sakura muttered. _

_Kiba shook his head furiously. "No, I'm fine!" He looked at her intently. "So, uh, not that quiet anymore, are ya? Half Konoha prob'ly heard you yelling at Ino earlier." _

_Sakura blushed again. "Sorry… I guess where Sasuke-kun's concerned, I really don't think…" _

_Kiba rolled his eyes, before standing up. "Why do you like him so much, anyway?" _

_Sakura thought. She… she had a reason. He was hot, that was true, but she wasn't as shallow as that, was she? No. He was also strong, and dedicated, and lonely. She wanted to help him. She was drawn to him, and she would, she would do whatever it took to gain Sasuke-kun's friendship, his love. "That's none of your business, Kiba." _

_"Ok, I'll be going now. Oh, one more thing Sakura, you don't have to answer me, just think about it, 'kay?" Kiba asked surprisingly seriously. Sakura nodded, mildly curious. "Why… do you hate Naruto? Sure, he's scary, but, you… heck, all of us, hated him even before that. So, why?" _

_And Sakura sat there, staring at the place Kiba had stood moments before, thinking. Why did she hate Naruto? _

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!" Sakura sat bolt up-right, her head swinging back and forth in an attempt to see who had awoken her from her… brooding. "Oh, Sakura, you're awake. Now get up, or you'll be late to your first day as a ninja!" Sakura's eyes fell finally upon the culprit, a stout, thin, beautiful woman with long blonde hair, pulled back into a low braid. She had a long strip of bang covering her right eye. She… actually looked a lot like Ino, didn't she?

"Morning mom." Sakura muttered, her voice being temporarily stolen by a yawn, she stretched her arms upward. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty." She said sternly. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere at six?" Sakura drew in a breath.

"Thank you for waking me, mom!" Sakura said gratefully, pulling herself out of bed.

She smiled and nodded before leaving the room with a cheery wave. "Have a good time, sweetie!" She called as she left.

"I will, mom!" Sakura called back, in the process of pulling on her red dress and white Capri pants. She was going to be late, if she didn't hurry! A few sweeps of the brush through her hair, and she was rushing out the door, running head-long for the bridge Kakashi-Sensei had told them to meat for their 'training exercise'.

He had been very vague about what it was going to be about, and it gave the distinct impression of TRICK about it, but she had no choice but to go, if she wanted to become a shinobi… Plus, Sasuke-kun was going, and that was reason enough, right? Right!

But… Sasuke-kun reminded her of her conversation with Kiba (Was it Kiba?) which she had been trying very hard to forget about. She… she didn't want to have to think about it… Of course, that didn't change the fact that she had fallen asleep thinking about it, which is probably what had spurred the dream she had had on. But… she didn't want to have to deal with her past… or she'd start going back to far until she got to- No! She wouldn't think about that…

Sakura shook her head furiously from side to side, her long pink hair whipping around in the wind created by a mixture of her running and her heads movements from side to side.

By the time Sakura got to the bridge (About 2.35 minutes after she got out of the house) she was completely out of breath, and whatever she may have done to her hair that morning to make it look presentable was ruined. She let out a sigh and walked up the slope of the bridge to find both her team mates already there. Sasuke-kun was sitting on the railing (more like leaning up against it) and Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the stone floor of the bridge, taking slow leisurely bites of toast.

Sakura was about to sit on the railing next to Sasuke-kun and wait for Kakashi-Sensei (flirt with Sasuke-kun) when she did a double take. Hadn't Kakashi-Sensei said… no food?

Before she could stop herself the words had already come out of her mouth. "Why do you have food? Didn't Kakashi say we couldn't eat anything this morning?" She clapped a hand over the treacherous opening, but the words were already said.

Naruto looked up at her, but said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. Now, Sakura as she had already said, would not have said that if her mouth hadn't betrayed her, but now that it had been said, she wanted an answer. The question was, was it worth her life to get that answer?

That was the question, wasn't it? What was her life worth? Not much, really? But… surly it was worth more than the answer to a simple question? She… It should have been an easy choice, but she felt… for some reason, if she asked… she might get an answer. Just maybe…

"P-please answer me?" She tried. It… couldn't seem that bad… if he didn't answer, she would give up, not pursue it further. Yes. That was good.

Naruto was still looking at her. It was a calculating look, one you might give someone if they randomly came up to you, and gave you a mysterious package out of the blue. Not quite suspicious, but defiantly oddly.

About half a minute later, he was still just sitting there staring. Sakura was just about ready to give up and go back to her original plan, when he opened his mouth. "He never said… you couldn't. He just said he recommended we didn't. I didn't take his recommendation. No one said you had to. And it felt… like a trap."

Sakura though about this. He… was right. It did seem rather unusual for a Sensei to tell their students almost nothing about the training, but then tell them that one thing… Actually, the direction he was sending them… they were likely to be tired, hungry, and unprepared by the time it was time to do the actual exercise…

Naruto seemed to catch her train of thought, (or maybe she had caught his?) because he nodded. So… that was part of the exercise! She… was supposed to figure this out, and contradict the suggestions, in order to show her full potential!

But… It was already six now! She'd… she'd be late if she left to get something to eat now! She bit her lip. She couldn't risk it… She would rather seem ignorant, then miss the test (It was a test, right?) because she had gone off to get something to eat…

She sighed, and sat down next to Sasuke-kun. She then turned to Naruto to say 'thank you' but stopped when she realized who –what- she was talking to. He wouldn't care, even if she did…

But, she wanted to thank him. Even if it was small, even if he didn't know she did it, or… didn't realize it was happening… yes, that would be for the best. But… what could someone like her do, for the most feared person in Konoha (Other than an angry Iruka)?

She sighed. She'd… think about it after the test.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

It was a bit passed ten thirty before Kakashi showed up. Naruto had sat down and gone into a mediation only a bit after she Sakura had talked to him, and although she had tried, Sakura had been completely unsuccessful in her attempt to woo Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi had jumped down out of what seemed like nothing in front of them, saying a lazy "Yo" before spouting some lame excuse as to why he was late. She had yelled at him, calling him a liar, but none of her team mates had joined in. Sasuke had given him a venomous look, but nothing more. And Naruto… he was still meditating. What was WITH him and meditating, anyway? It served no purpose! Did it?

Kakashi looked around the bridge, as if to check for any escape exits from Sakura's wrath, but did nothing as she advanced towards him. "I've been up since five thirty in the morning, and all you can say is 'Sorry, I had a CAT cross my path?!" She was nearly screeching by the end of it, and even Sasuke-kun drew back slightly. She could care less at the moment. She was out for blood.

Kakashi put his hands up in front of him protectively as he stepped back. "Now, now, Sakura… what would your parents say, if they knew you were advancing menacingly towards your Sensei on your first day under him…"

Sakura paused in her steady stalk towards her Sensei to think about that. "I think… my father would be proud, and my mother would laugh." She said finally, Kakashi looked slightly shell-shocked, although only for a moment.

"Oh… Well… What will Sasuke say, after you've killed me in cold blood right before his very eyes?" Kakashi tried yet again to calm her.

Sasuke-kun snorted. "I could care less." He muttered, but it had already calmed Sakura down by the mention of death, and she had stopped her advance.

"Fine…" Sakura muttered. "But… If you're late again…" She left the rest to his imagination, and he seemed to take it as dangerous because he nodded.

Kakashi then turned his attention to Naruto, who was still deep in meditation, and oblivious to his surroundings. "Hmmm…" Kakashi crouched down in front of him, to pear at him up close. "Naruto? I'm here…"

Sakura peered over his shoulder. "Maybe he's sleeping?" She asked hesitantly.

"No…" Kakashi muttered. "He's curled up when he sleeps." Sakura looked at him oddly, but didn't comment on that tidbit. "He's… just concentrating a bit too much… I think I have just the thing…" Kakashi poked Naruto in the shoulder and Icy blue eyes snapped open to glare at him.

"What?" He asked with venom. Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, why do none of my students like me?" He asked in a mock-hurt voice. "I feel so… betrayed."

Naruto, who seemed to have just registered who had 'woken' him, intensified his glare. "You're late." He said sternly. It sounded… scolding, not angry. Was she the only one who was outraged by the fact that he made her wait more than four hours for him to show up?!

Kakashi let out a short laugh. "Your not the first one to tell me so, don't worry." He complained.

Sakura felt even more rage boil within her. How _dare_ he sound annoyed! She was the only one who should be able to sound annoyed! She was the one who had to wake at an ungodly hour, (Never mind that Naruto and Sasuke had to as well) she was the one who was forced to wait in utter silence for hours on end for him to show his sorry ass! How DARE he sound annoyed that she had scolded him for being late! She let out an annoyed shriek, bringing everyones attention towards her.

"You think you have a right to complain!" She practically screeched. "Well, you don't! You want to know about MY life?! Do you? No, you don't it would be too complicated for you to understand! And, and I wouldn't tell you, even if you did, because I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY LATER THAN WE ALREADY ARE! Just… take us to where ever we're going to go, and give us the damn exercise! I can't stand around doing nothing any longer!"

Kakashi blinked. Then he blinked again, slowly, his eye curved upwards in an arc, which Sakura guessed went he was smiling. Or, at least, trying to give them the impression he was smiling, it wasn't like she could actually tell, since he seemed to always be wearing that mask over the lower half of his face. Why did he wear it, anyway? It's not like it helped hide anything… unless he was really ugly. But, that didn't seem like a good reason to go around with half your face covered, even then. Maybe he-

Sakura's inner rant came to a stop when Kakashi spoke, drawing her attention back to the world where sane people walked. Well, at least a sane as a world full of Ninjas with morals could be, not all that sane, now that she thought of it… "Alright then Sakura, lets go. Off to our training area, Training ground seven." And he walked off, fully expecting the tree Genin to follow.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Team seven training ground was a spacious area, along with being one of the more famous training grounds in Konoha. It was complete with a lake, a forest, and an open area, for any type of terrain training, which was native to Fire country. In most ways, it was very like any other training ground in Konoha. There was an exception, though. In the heart of the training ground, there was a small area, in the flat area.

If you viewed it from the front, it was just a normal area, there were three poles, most likely for a ninja to kick, in an effort to train. The one flaw in this logic was, if it was for kicking, why was it, there was only an 18 cm(About 1 ½ feet) distance between them? It was simple. It wasn't meant to be kicked. They were, in fact, installed there, very long ago by the third Hokage himself, while still in his youth, as an aid to a training exercise he had created for his students.

But those poles weren't the detail that made this training ground so unique. No, you had to look past the three thick logs, which were stuck out of the ground at a vertical angle. You had to look at the rectangular stone beyond.

This stone, carved into a perfect rectangle, was also sticking out of the ground at a vertical angle. On the side facing the wooden poles, were names. Hundreds and hundreds of names were carved onto the stone through the ages. Some by crafters, often different ones, but most were carved sloppily into the stone by Ninja.

This stone had been created a few years after the second Hokage came to power, a monument. It was, in a way much like the large Hokage monument that looked over the village. On that monument, the likenesses of the past Hokages were depicted, so even after death, they could watch over the village they so loved.

There were a few differences however. The most important of which, was why names were etched into the stone. The Hokage monument had only one requirement. You must be one of the leaders of the village, a role model to the younger, and sometimes older ninja of Konoha, a Hokage. But, unlike the Hokage monument, you had to be dead, to have your name carved into the stone. But not every ninja who died had their names on this stone. To be on this stone, you had to have died in the protection, and service of your village. You had to have died a true ninja's death, a hero's death.

Many names had been carved elegantly or haphazardly onto this stone. All the Hokages, except the Sandaime Hokage were on it, many names had also been carved from the Kyuubi attack, 12 years before. Many more had been added, even before that, from the war with Iwa, where many Noble ninja had died, one in particular had made an impact on a certain wayward Jounin's life.

But this was not the lone reason the training ground was famous. There were other reasons, such as the fact that the greatest ninjas on Konoha had been trained and tested there. The Sandaime was trained there, as did he train his first, and only team there, the legendary Senin there, and then Jiraya, later to be acknowledged as the best of them, trained his only student to date, the Yondaime hokage, who also trained his only team, a group of talented children, one of which went by the name of Hakate Kakashi. This student grew up to be known as one of the most famous ninja konoha had ever produced, as he was known world-wide, as the only nin, not a part of the Uchiha clan, who can wield the Sharingan.

This man, however, seems to have broken one of the longest lasting traditions in konoha. He had not, as of yet, picked a team to train, there for not training a team on the grounds, and stopping what seemed to be a sure-fire way to gain new and powerful ninja to konoha's forces. Most had already lost hope that Kakashi would ever pass a team, and had stopped waiting for the tradition to continue. Kakashi had been one of those people.

However, upon stopping at the center of training ground seven, by the three wooden logs standing vertically out of the ground, Kakashi gained a sense of foreboding, as if...

Something important would soon be happening. He had gained the same feeling, when looking at the three students files, two much less familiar than the last. It had, however been an odd experience to find out that he would be testing,(And possibly teaching) The number one rookie, an Uchiha no less, the smartest girl he had ever seen since Rin left, and Naruto. It was just another example of the Sandaime's sense of humor, he had decided as he looked down at the two boy's folders. They were defiantly promising, if Nothing else...

Although the girl, Sakura would need a bit f work, he felt a small flame of hope in his chest, that this team might just know what needed to be done.

Kakashi, standing in front of the three poles, turned to the three students, who all stopped abruptly, right in front of him. The ground beneath them was worn, the closer they stood to the poles, then the memorial, proof of those who trained, who worked so hard the grass was reluctant to grow where they once stood.

But, the fact that the three of them could get to him so easily, irritated him. They were children, weak, powerless, and insignificant, but they made him more uneasy then Ibiki did, when he smiled enough to show his teeth, which he only did if you were about to be taken in for privet questioning. He looked around casually, but saw no one but the three students before him. And... it seems there is no one to take it out on... Except them. Oh, he would have some fun with them...

Slowly at first, but over rather quickly, His eye curved into an arc, and he locked eyes with each student in turn. "Alright." He started, his voice carrying the monotonous, almost bored drawl that got on almost everyone's nerves. "You are all here so you can try to become Genin." Sakura had, at this gasped. Naruto and Sasuke both narrowed their eyes at him, almost identical expression on their faces. Kakashi had a strange and foreign urge to saw 'Awwww!' but refrained.

"You haven't eaten breakfast-" At this both Sakura and Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Naruto himself was smirking. "- So, you should be hungry." Naruto's smirk turned triumphant. "And, since you've been up since dawn, you'll be tired."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, now prctically only slits of ivory surounded by his pale features. "So, you will likely not be at full striength," He continued as if he wasn't watching each of their movments carefully. From Sasuke's previous reaction, he would lose his temper in...

Three

Two

One.

"What the hell is all this FOR?" Sasuke snarreled, completly meating kakashi's expectations. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"I was getting to that." Kakashi feined hurt as he pulled a timer out of his pouch pocket. It was placed carefuly on the center stump, before he rested his paml atop it. "I've set this timer to go off in an hour, at noon." He explained before pulling two identical bells out of his back pocket, dangling them in front of the three gaki, kakashi continued. "Your mission, is to secure a bell from me, before the timer rings in an hour. If you do not get a bell, you will be tied to a stump, and be forced to watchme eat their lunch in front of them." Sakura and sasuke's eyes had widened in mild horror. 'I love playing with people...' Naruto didn't seem fazed by this, however. 'I'll have to change that, now won't I?'

"But, since there are only two bells, one of you will automatically fail," Hakate Kakashi had always been known for being an observant person, he could break through almost any mask, and see right through an person. But this batch of ZGenin seemed to be particularly hard to read. Excludeing the girl, who seemed to want the world to see her every thought. Or... perhaps she did? Maybe that was her cover? But the Uchiha clan, -minus his rather loud and rash tea,m mte- had always had an uncanny ability to hide behind an almost flawless mask of clold stoicness. And Naruto- He was just a blank person. "That failed person will be shipped back to the academy to take their last year over again." But, as Kakashi had previously boasted, he was a master at reading those around him, and it didn't fail him now.

He was quite pleased with the reactions he got from that news.

Sakura's eyes filled with horror and worry as she glanced at her team mates. She was obviously worried she or her crush would fail, and seemed to hold some faint hope that Naruto would somehow fail, and leave her with Sasuke. Kakashi wasn't sure he could really blame her, Naruto did seem really scary.

Sasuke was harder to read, only the further narrowing of his eyes to show his reluctance to fail, and be sent back, although the quick glance at Sakura showed him Sasuke thought her the most likely to fail. She probably was.

Naruto was as blank as ever, eyes still narrowed. But, Kakashi noted with a hint of satisfaction, the blonde's eyebrow was twitching. Madly. He wasn't very interesting on his own, however, the thing that caught the Jounin's attention was the sudden presence of soft powder purple light coming from Naruto's chest. Was it- no... It couldn't be, the boy hadn't made a promise of any kind… Had he? Or, was something else effecting the thing?

Kakashi blinked, sending quick glances towards the other two. They were both too wrapped up in their own problems to realize there was something going on around them, and by the time Kakashi had glanced back, the glow was gone.

But Naruto defiantly looked annoyed as he continued.

"However, I am a Jounin, and you three are only Genin, so if you even want to graze me, you'll have to strike with the intention to kill. Got it?" Skura was giving him a worried look. Did she really think someone no- probably Naruto- would really kill him durring the test? Not likely. "When I say go, we sart, got it?" Three determined nods me his words. "Ready...Steady...GO!"

The three genin jusmped off into oposite derections, cloaking themselves in the foliage around him.

''Let the fun begin...'

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto didn't stop running until he was in a small clearing relitivly far away from the area Kakashi had led them to. He had to think this out. He knew exactly what this test was about, thanks to Kakashi himself, who had told him stories on his first test, to help him sleep, but how was he to complete it? Obviously he would have to work with his team, but... how would that on it's own work out. He didn't believe either of them would be very willing to work with him, either due to fear, a smirk creapt onto his face at the thought, or just stuborn determination and ego.

The idea of having to work with someone else, especially the Freak or the Annoyance really didn't excite Naruo himself, either, but for him, there was no choice in the matter. He NEEDED to pass. His Promise keaper had taken the 'Pass-or-ZFail' as an obstical to making it to Hokage. After all, if you can't pass a Genin test, how are you going to become the leader and... Naruto griomaced at the idea, protector of the village?

So, put simply, he had to pass. Or else, the conciquences would take care of the rest. He sighed, and stuck his nose into the air, and took a long sniff. Kakashi-sensei was still in the clearing, and seemed to be in one-on-one combat with the annoyance. The Freak was in a tree at the edge of the clearing, watching the exchange. Naruto took off, towards the Black haired boy.

He would have them working with him, by force, if nesissary.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke, after taking cover in the trees, had proceeded to watch, and get a feel for Kakashi's abilities and style. He had hidden himself, high up in a tree, to watch what Kakashi did. Which, he must admit, wasn't at all interesting, or informative. He had simply pulled a book out of his pouch, and started to read, and although the occasional giggle disturbed him, he did not see anything of any use in the Jounin's actions.

Sasuke tensed, as a Kunai flew out of a tree for the opposite side of the clearing at Kakashi-Sensei, who just walked right past it, as if it wasn't there. Another was soon flying back up at the tree, although Sasuke hadn't seen The man's hand move, and a second later Sakura was visible, jumping away from the projectile.

Three Kunai flew from each of her hands, down at Kakashi's blind spot, but Kakashi just caught four of them in his free hand, and easily dodged the two others. "Taijutsu." He stated, in a board voice that stated quite plainly that this situation was not at all interesting to him. "Physical battle, the use of weapons, and the body. Lesson 1: analysis of weaknesses." The moment Sakura had landed on another tree branch, Kakashi was behind her, easily sweeping under her feet, and knocking her to the ground. "Balance is the key to staying on a branch, if you loose your balance, you'll fall." He said, as Sakura stood and glared up at his crouched silhouette in the darkness of the tree above. Then he was gone, behind her again, and he had a Kunai to her throat. "Speed is essential in battle, if you're caught by the enemy, it's all over." Sakura gulped, and pushed away from the Kunai. Her leg moved behind her without thinking, aiming upward as fast and hard as she could. It hit it's mark, the Jounin not expecting such a low blow.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened in shock, and pain as Sakura's foot hit. He jumped back, gasping. Sakura smirked. "Awareness." She said, in an almost perfect imitation of her Sensei's voice. "If your enemy catches you off guard, anything can happen!" She rushed forward as she spoke, reaching out to grab a bell, but Kakashi moved in time.

Kakashi moved his free hand in a series of seals, looking to be no more than a blur as he spoke. "Lesson two, Genjutsu." There was still a small hint of pain lacing his words, and Sasuke decided Sakura could probably kick really hard. The branch seemed to shift slightly, but Sasuke didn't notice, still watching Kakashi's hand as he raced through seals.

As his one handed seals stopped, the fallen leaves on the ground seemed to rush up from the air, surrounding Sakura, who backed away into the trunk of the tree Sasuke was crouched on. A scream pierced the air, as the leaves fell back to the ground, and Sakura was to be found, lying on the ground at the foot of the tree, unconscious, and Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

A soft snort reached his ears and Sasuke's head snapped to the side to see Naruto crouched down beside him, looking down at Sakura with something akin to loathing in his eyes. Sasuke, his usually stoic face was plastered with a look of pure confusion and surprise. When had Naruto gotten there? "N-Naruto?" He asked, his voice sounded odd to him.

Naruto looked lazily over at him, and raised an eye brow. "What?" He asked, settling on the tree branch. Sasuke started. "What?" He demanded, glaring at the Uchiha.

"What... Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in a strangled voice. And WHY hadn't he noticed his arrival?!

Naruto seemed to heisted for a moment. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, and the blond sighed in frustration. "I... I wanted to... ask you something..." He said awkwardly, hesitance obvious in his voice. Sasuke Nodded encouragingly. Anything that could make Naruto hesitate was something he wanted to hear. Naruto sighed again, and and ran a clawed hand trough his spiky blonde hair. Sasuke had always wondered how it defied gravity in such a way, but never asked. He didn't seem to type to style his hair, so it must be natural, right? "I... I wanted to ask, er..."

Sasuke nodded encouragingly again. "Yes?" He asked. Naruto wasn't looking at him, and a slight tint of red was present on his cheeks, but he didn't seem capable of continuing. "You wanted to ask me...?"

Naruto let out an irritated growl, and locked gazes with him. the silted, icy blue eyes made an involuntary shiver run down his spine. "I wanted to ask you, if you would help me get the bells from Kakashi." Naruto said it so quickly; Sasuke almost didn't catch what the demon was saying. But he had, and the request caught him off guard so much, he lost his balance. And fell out of the tree. And onto Sakura, who was still unconscious.

"Auurgg!"

Or not.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sakura was having a bed day. No- Sakura was having a bad week. Sasuke-kun had ignored her for the majority of it, then, had right-out rejected her for what seemed the millionth time. Then, of all things, she had been put of a team with her worst nightmare. Naruto of all people -was 'people' even a good word suited for him? Perhaps 'monster fit better...- had been placed on a team with herself and Sasuke-kun. A shiver of fear went down her spine at the thought.

But then! Then, it had gotten worse, her Sensei was obviously an evil person, as her humiliating defeat in her attempt to get the bell showed. After her completely up-handed her in Taijutsu, he had cast the most terrifying Genjutsu she had ever seen. Sasuke-kun had been crouching, half dead by a tree, with kunai and shuriken sticking from him at every angle. And behind him... Sakura suppressed the urge to shiver at the thought, behind him, had been Naruto, demonic and terrifying as he had been the day he told them what he was, about to slash down-!

But, by that point, she had already lost consciousness, the strain of the moment too much for her. Damn that Genjutsu... Now, she tensed as she gave a start, something large and heavy was on top of her, making her very uncomfortable. Her eyes opened instinctively, from the force, and if she had tensed before, she was now ridged.

"Auurgg!"

Above her, staling her waist, with arms on either side of her head, was Sasuke-kun, his face less then an in from her own, close enough that their breath mingled, and she felt her face go brick red. And she fainted. Damn that Genjutsu to hell...

When next she woke, the first thing she noticed was a sever lack of Sasuke-kun on top of her. Although she knew it must have been part of the Genjutsu, she... had held a small hope that possibly, just... maybe, but it was not to be. The second thing she noticed, however, was the position of the sun. She couldn't have been out too long, a half hour at most...

She gasped, realizing she had probably wasted all the time she had. fainting, and not getting bells. She sat up, and realized with a jolt, that she was not alone, turning o her right, she gasped, Naruto was sitting there, watching her. She moved away in the opposite direction, only to crash into someone else, who, with a quick, panicked look, was revealed to be Sasuke-kun. but, why were they...?

"You're awake, then? No more fainting?" Asked a deadpan voice and her attention was brought back to Naruto with another jolt, and she clutched at Sasuke-kun, who pulled away.

"Y-yeah... er-I- I mean, no! No-no more fainting..." She managed to get out, trying to stay with her true love, even as he pulled away. Naruto looked at her, but said nothing.

Sasuke-kun gave rather more violent jerk then she expected, and she found herself toppling over. "Stop clinging to e!" Sasuke-kun snarled, backing away from her further. He obviously didn't want to be here... He turned to Naruto. "Explain, I want to hear it too." He said shortly.

Naruto 'hmmmed' and looked at the two, as if calculating if it was even worth explaining, before he sighed. "I've told you before, Uchiha-san... I need your help, along with Haruno-san's..." He said. it seemed to be eating away at him, even to ask. Were they that bad in his eyes?

"Er- Why?" She asked before she could stop herself. She then resister the urge to clamp her hands firmly over her mouth and never speak again. Thankfully, her willpower, and fear of what her parents may do if she didn't answer them when she was at home won out, and she stayed still, as Naruto twitched, and Sasuke-kun nodded fervently.

"Yes, why ask us for help, if it's obviously hurting you so much to do so?" The raven-haired nin had sarcasm dripping from every syllable. The tone earned him a glare from Naruto.

"Because... I can't pass without you." He said flatly. Sakura stared, and she was sure behind her, Sasuke-kun was staring as well.

"But... there are only two bells, so... even if we did work together, wouldn't... wouldn't, well one of us fail?" Sakura asked, eve the voice of reason. Naruto nodded.

"But, we can't get any bell at all, if we don't... work together." Naruto pointed out.

"Why is that..?' Sasuke-kun asked from behind her. She jumped slightly at the sudden voice from behind her.

Naruto sighed, before saying "Imagine you were a ninja- no, just imagine. You're on an import retrieval mission, a scroll is being held in an enemy stronghold, and you need it back. You've been put into a team of three. But two of your teammates are captured, now, though you have two choices. Get the scroll anyway, and leave your team to whatever fate the enemy decides, and get the scroll, or save your comrades. What do you do?"

Sakura pinked, and though about it. A Shinobi was a tool, completing the mission is the top priority, no matter what. "You... you would go after the scroll." Sakura said finally, and Naruto looked at Sasuke-kun, who seemed to agree with her logic, because he nodded. Naruto seemed not to like their responses.

"No." He said bluntly. "You would go after the team." Sakura looked confused. Why would you go after the...? "On a mission, you are assigned three things. An objective, a certain number of teammates, and a leader. These teammate are not assigned for show. The village has too many requests every day to assign more people to a team then is strictly needed. If you are assigned into a group of three, you are going to need all teammates to complete your objective. If one is captured, set them free before going after the objective to ensure success.

" There is no point in trying to reach the objective on your own, getting past a heavily guarded fortress, with many powerful ninja, and obstacles, without knowing your way around, that would be like... a genin fresh from the academy a day before, trying to take on one of the most famous special jounin in Konoha, on their own," He looked at Sakura and her crush with piercing eyes. "...Right?"

Sakura thought about it. It made sense; the teams were in groups of three, why would Kakashi-Sensei say he was going to fail one of them no matter what? It didn't add up... unless... was that itself the test? Get past the idea of 'who passes and who fails', and work together as a team? What was it Konoha was famous for? Their ability to... work together in any situation, they were like a large tree, each person doing their art, and working with the pieces around them to help the whole, and make the whole stronger. It wasn't about personal gain at all...

"...It could be done." Sakura turned and incredulous look on Sasuke-kun. he had a contemplative look, but he had a defiant air about him. He didn't want to be proved wrong... Sakura felt something well up inside her. Was it.. pity? No! She did not feel pity for Sasuke-kun! That was impossible. Completely illogical. It would never happen.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to Sasuke-kun. "Really, what makes you think that?" He asked, his voice sounded irritated, but at the same time weary.

"The idea of a Genin beating a jounin." Sasuke-kun elaborated. " It's happened before..." Naruto stared.

"And you think... that you could?" He asked skeptically. "It's very unlikely, and even if it's happened in the past, it was probably a sad excuse for a jounin that was defeated..."

Sasuke-kun shrugged. "It could still happen, and if it can, then it can be repeated, and if anyone can repeat it, it will be me." Sasuke-kun stood up.

Naruto stood as well. "You can't beat him!" Naruto practically snarled at him, making Sakura flinch from the force." It is, however possible for three Genin to take on a jounin, if. They. Work. Together."

Sasuke-kun shrugged. "Well, I don't want to have to work with you, Dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why you…" He took a step forward, and Sakura suddenly relised she was in between these two angered forces. She scrambled quickly out of the way, but slipped, and found herself on the ground, facing the sky as she had been when she first awoke. Neither boy seemed to notice, they were too busy arguing. Sakura tuned them out focusing instead on a dawning fact. The sun, it was in the center of the sky, which mean it was-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto and Sasuke stopped arguing, and looked over towards the timer on the stump.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sasuke froze, horror clwing it's way up his throat. He… He had Failed. He had failed, because he had spent the majority of his time arguing with one of his team mates who he knew was right. He had failed…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura felt her heart bang in her chest. She… she had been too late, she had done it wrong, and she… she had failed to become a ninja. She had failed to fulfill her dream… She had failed her…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, as Kakashi appeared before them…

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Zeida: Ok! I have for you a loooooong chapter! Sorry for the delay, the next one will be a while too, but I am trying! 

Remember to VOTE and REVIEW


	4. Ch 4: Pass or Fail: Life or Death

**NO! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I FEEL BAD, NOW. Bows Please forgive me, and continue reading?**

**T**itle: The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**B**y: Zeida and Maria (Zeida)

**R**ating: T

**S**ummary: Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similar timeline. AU -Possible Yaoi- Kaka, Saku, Sasu, Hina and Naru-centric

**P**airings: Nothing definite, but it's likely to be either SasuNaru, or NaruHina for the main. Will most likely also contain InoSaku, and ItaIru (Betcha never seen that before…) This story is not, however, based around romance, so none of these will take an overly important part, and there won't be any of it until at LEAST the Chuunin exams. No, that's just the development. We're not gonna get any real romance until after where the actual series is… and that's a while off.

**M**ain Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi

**W**arnings: Possible Yaoi/Shonen ai, Possible Yuri/Shoujo ai, violence, my first attempt at violence, and my first attempt at a dark-ish fic. It's personality manipulation, really… Also, I had no help from Maria on this one at all, because she doesn't like the idea, so if it's bad, I understand, and, well, I won't continue it, if people don't like it.

**D**isclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the songs that I may put in the beginning of this fic. If I owned it, would this be a fan fiction? Huh? Would it?

**N**ote: Nooo! I think I may have miss-counted the votes... ; it's changing every time I count... and no new reviews have come in...

But, now for official stuff! I'm planning ch. 11, Which is the after-math of the C-rank. I'm typing ch. 5, and I'm writing ch. 9 which is the fight on the bridge scene. Yeah, I'm getting close now, and I need to hurry up and plan/write more, or I'm going to catch up with myself before Haku is introduced...

**C**urrent Pairing Status: SasuNaru 8 NaruHina 4

**HEY, PEOPLE**! I've got an announcement for the Naruto pairings. I've just realized another person who he could go with, although it's a bit different. Who would want Kiba and Naruto? It's just a thought.

Also, if you want, I can start taking side pairings, although NONE are guarantied to appear, even if requested. Just thought I'd see what I could get. Het. Or Yaoi/Yuri are both fine. Just ask away.

The Poll will be open until the Chuunin exam starts, so vote, you have a bit of time :)

**WARNING: Un-Betaed(Need a Beta) and un-grammar/spell checked.**

-:- -:- -:- -:-

She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just cant define  
Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous

-

-**G**reen **D**ay, **S**he's A Rebel

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Chapter 4: Pass or Fail: Life or Death

**S**akura looked around in confusion, her eyes flitting from one place to another, person to person- Sasuke-kun- then Naruto- before her eyes settled finally on Kakashi-Sensei. "Er... Kakashi-Sensei?" She asked finally, hesitantly.

The Jounin looked Lazily up from his book. "Yes, Sakura? What is it?" His voice held its trade-mark bored drawl, as he spoke, making it sound as if he care very little about she had to say, and was just humoring her. Grrrrr...

"Er- we... we messed up, right?" She asked, careful not to breach her true intent too quickly. She'd... take her time.

"Hai, Sakura. You did not get the bells, that I specifically ordered to be collected." Kakashi looked back done at his book as he spoke, further irritating her.

She bite her lip, hard. "And... You said, if any of us fail to retrieve the bell, we get tied to a log, right?" She asked. 'Almost there... I just wish he would stop reading the DAMN perverted book!'

"Hai, that is what I said."

"Then... Why is Naruto the only one getting tied up?"

They were currently back in the center clearing of the team seven training ground, by the three up-turned logs. Naruto had, indeed been tied to the center one, Sakura and Sasuke sitting on either side of him, free. The noon bell had rung, and Kakashi-Sensei had come to collect the group, and had brought them back to their starting point. The man, after tying Naruto up, had sat down and started reading. Without a word to any of them, even the silently fuming Naruto, who none-the less was not even trying to escape. She even had a sinking feeling the demon could escape at any time, if he made the effort.

"Because, Sakura," Kakashi had finally put his book away, but he was still not looking at her, instead looking at Naruto. His voice had a false sense of cheer to it, that did not fit the monotone he was still managed to use. "He cheat-"

**"I DID NOT!" **

"-ed." She could almost hear the heart at the end of his words, but any reply she may have had was drown out by the outraged snarl from the blonde to her right.

Sakura was not the only one to wince at the voice, but no one spoke for a long moment while Kakashi gave Naruto a long calculating look, well, as calculating as you can be, when only your right eye is visible on your face...

"Yes you did." He said simply. Sakura stared. Sasuke snorted. Naruto Growled dangerously, and was likely about to start yelling again, when Sakura asked;

"How?" The group looked at her. Sasuke-kun was giving her a strange look. "Er- I mean, how did Naruto cheat?"

Kakashi 'Hmmmed' and nodded, pleased, it seemed. "He used information from an outside source to give him an unfair advantage during a test, without actually learning anything." Kakashi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura sighed in defeat, and Naruto glared. "I. DID. NOT. CHEAT. I used my knowledge to my advantage, it's not cheating!"

"Yes, it is, and because Naruto cheated, along with all three of you not getting the bells, you shouldn't have to worry about going back to the academy." Sakura looked up at her Sensei with a look of dawning happiness. Sasuke blinked, then smirked, Naruto however narrowed his eyes, un able to believe this man's speech would have any good news to tell.

"R-really, Sensei, we… we don't?!" She practically squealed, hands clasped together in a happy prayer.

"Nope. The three of you are so pitiful, that I am not going to let you go back to the academy. You don't deserve to be ninja at all." Sakura went pale, turning to her team mates to gouge their reactions. The smirk slipped off of Sasuke's face in an instant, being replaced by a furious, hateful scowl that made the girl shudder. She turned to Naruto when-

A scream pierced the clearing, causing birds took flight from the trees, as Naruto fell to the ground. Ropes ripped easily from him as he held his head in pain. A glowing light had surrounded him, a soft powdery purple color, and his body shuddered violently, his breath rate had accelerated, and uneven pants escaped him as he tried to curl in upon himself.

Sakura gulped. What was going on now?

In the confusion, Kakashi stepped forward, and quickly snatched something off from around the pained blonde's neck. It was the necklace He had shown them the day before. A glow of the same kind that surrounded Naruto stuck to the gem of the thing, causing Sakura a bit more confusion. What was Kakashi doing, anyway?! Shouldn't he be trying to help Naruto?! Why steal some stupid necklace when a life was on the line- Wait. Why did she care? Naruto was a demon, anyway. She shouldn't CARE if he died or not. In fact, the sooner the better, right? A question Kiba had asked her the day before prodded her. 'Oh, shut up, I don't want to think of that now!' She mentally screeched, and watched as The blonde slowly looked up at their Sensei, eyes no longer like Ice, but a bluish fog, clouded over and empty. 'what the-'

"Yes?" Naruto asked, his voice strained from the pain, but somehow, calm, blank. It made her shudder.

"Sit up." Kakashi commanded. What was the man thinking! Naruto wouldn't just follow an order so easily, especially not when in such pain. But to her surprise, he did so, his body trembling at the effort it took. The light had not grown any dimmer, and Naruto was starting to go pale. Kakashi nodded in satisfaction, and took a step back from the boy. "Alright, now, stand, and let me tie you up again." The blonde did so without a single complaint, in fact he didn't speak, concentrating all energy he had towards following whatever orders spouted from Kakashi's mouth 'What the hell is going on?' She asked herself, and Kakashi tied the fresh piece of rope around the boy. "Alright, now listen, I wasn't done." A pause while the demon nodded obediently, still staring at the silver haired Jounin, his pain still there and viable. "Good, I'll give this back after I've finished."

"Sensei, what's-" Sakura started, but was cut off.

"As I was saying, you shouldn't even go back to the academy. But. But, if you can pass one more test that I will give you, I will let you pass." The glowing seemed to subside considerably, and Naruto stopped shaking. But he still stared blankly at Kakashi, as he continued. "However, because you failed the first test, the second will be ten times more difficult. Your goal is Teamwork, as I hope you all figured out. You must Work Together. Alright?"

The three nodded, and Kakashi seemed Satisfied. "Now, Naruto, you will answer all questions asked to you until I give you back your necklace, alright?" Or not. He nodded anyway. It was another I-have-to-follow-it order, she supposed. Perhaps he really had no choice? Did that necklace really hold that sort of power over the blonde? She got the feeling she may have just stumbled upon the Demon of Konoha's biggest weakness. "I was a bit curious…" The blonde stared at him. "You planned on team work from the start, correct?" He nodded. Sakura saw a flash of guilt run across Sasuke-kun's face. So…. He regretted starting an argument? "…What would you have done if you had more time?"

The Demon paused for a short moment, before replying. "I would have beat Uchiha into a bloody pulp for contradicting me." The response was so blunt, even Kakashi-sensei winced.

"Aaaand, what if you didn't get that far? What were you planning to do to them, if they did not cooperate?" The Jounin asked. That was a very good question. A VERY good question. Why hadn't _she_ thought of that?

The silence stretched on a bit longer this time, the blonde's eyebrows furrowed, as digging up long forgotten details of a plan from long ago. "…I would have placed the two of them under a Genjutsu that allows me to control their movements." The boy answered finally, making Sakura's blood run cold.

W-was there a Genjutsu like that? Was it- was it legal?! What if she had been trapped under that… that Jutsu? Would she have survived the aftermath? Would he have killed them once their use had run dry? Or would they simply stay trapped under the power of him for all eternity? The possibility of it not being dangerous did not cross the terrified girl' mind. All she could think of were those books about beautiful girls being possessed by evil demons, and how the prince would always come and save the girl, somehow destroying the demon with no harm to the girl. She looked over at Sasuke-kun, seeing small traces of her thoughts(Well, not the last one) lingering in his expression. Who would have saved them?

Kakashi, seemingly oblivious to his two other student turmoil continued to question the blonde. "What would have happened, if one were to break free?" He asked pleasantly, noting he look of contemplation on his captive's face.

"They would not have the ability to counter it. They are fresh Genin, and it would not be possible." He stated. Kakashi cocked his head in mock-thoughtfulness.

"Maa, you can't count them out just like that!" Kakashi scolded. "Sakura has excellent Chakra control! She has a chance of breaking it, at least." Naruto frowned. "Now, what happens if they DID manage to break free?"

A shake of the head and Naruto said, "I did not think that far ahead." His face had re-established his blank mask, giving the pink haired Kunoichi the distinct impression he was waiting for the next question.

"Ha. That's all, I suppose…" he said. Sakura felt relief. No more oddities today, thank you! '_**I kind of WANT a bit of an oddity to take place.'**_ Whispered a long repressed voice in the back of her mind. The voice that Sasuke-kun would not approve of, as it was un-lady like. She tried to force it back down. And failed. '_**And, if theirs is finished, why not start our own? It would be fun, just imagine the look on Sasuke-'kun''s face….'**_

Kakashi stepped back up the Naruto, and placed the necklace carefully over Naruto's head, and looked down at him as his face cleared of its blankness, which was replaced by an angry scowl aimed at the tall man. "Are you alright now, Naruto?" He asked sweetly.

A growl escaped the blondes throat. "Fuck you." Sakura felt inclined to say something similar to the voice, rather bolder than her own, that had started making up plans about how to publicly humiliate her crush. Completely against her will, of course.

Kakashi let out a perverted giggle that disturbed the Kunoichi and replied, "Oh, maybe later, but after the test." He paused, before saying, "I will let you eat lunch before the second test, but… don't give anything to Naruto, alright?" Another growl from mentioned (And quite disturbed) blonde. "Good, I'll be back."

And the Jounin puffed into a cloud of smoke and was gone. Sakura looked down at the bento before them, and sighed. "Itadakimasu…" She muttered, breaking the chopsticks that were included in the box. 'Just shut up you... you bitch.'

'_**Right back at 'cha, coward.' **_

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto did not have a lot patience when tied to a log after having what he decided was a demon's equivalent of a heart attack. And damn, did it hurt. It also used HIS energy to create, sapping him of breath, and nutrients that he may previously have had. And now he was hungry. Really hungry. Like collapse from starvation hungry. And it was killing him, to watch the two people who called themselves his teammates eating so casually, when he was tied there, right beside them, hungry. Not that he would ever asked for-

Something large and square was shoved beneath his nose, and he immediately picked up the scent of rice with his sensitive nose. Not that a normal person wouldn't have been able to smell the food, when it was shoved into his face- hey, wait a moment…

"What?" He asked, looking down at the Uchiha who had done the questionable deed.

"You are a member of this team." The freak (more than ever, now) said, as if it explained everything. He gave the guy a questioning look. "And, as a member of MY team, I want you at top form, meaning you need to eat." Naruto glared, but the Uchiha continued before he could snap back. "Because If you do NOT eat, you will be weak, making you venerable, and unlikely to be a help. More like a hindrance." The blonde's hackles were raised in an instant. "And I will not let a hindrance be on my team, are you a hindrance?"

A growl escaped him, but before he could do more than open his mouth to defend his honor(ego) a rice ball was shoved into it. He choked. He then spat the offending snack out of his mouth, and coughed a few times to rid of the rice in his lungs.

"WHAT do you think _that_ would have accomplished baka?!" Snarled the blonde once his breath was coming in easily. The Uchiha just smirked.

"To keep you from arguing? I think it worked rather well, Dobe." The Uchiha's smirk irked him to no end, the triumphant look in his eyes almost distracting him from the problem at hand. Almost-

"Don't call me that, you Bastard!" He growled a tint of red coming into his eyes. The chakra around him started to feel… different.

"What is there to stop me? You are the dead last of the year, after all, a true Dobe in every way."

The area seemed to drop a few degrees from the glare he fired at the Uchiha, but, to his credit, the Freak didn't flinch. "I. AM. NOT." He snarled. His voice sounded even more demonic then it had on _that_ day... Odd.

The corners of his vision began to blur.

Freak raised a delicate eyebrow. "Really now. Then prove it, eat the food."

The anger did not recede, but it took a back seat. He looked down at the Uchiha-freak with a genuine 'Holier-than-thou' Hyuuga stare, deadpanned. "If you expect me to eat the food, Uchiha-san, I will have to be untied." He kept his voice even and polite, despite the anger festering within him. Hw was not quite ready to be taken by the darkness anger brought just yet.

The boy stared at him for a long, silent moment, before nodding slowly, and getting cautiously to his feet. He approached tentatively, as f expecting to be attacked the moment he got too close.

At this time, it should be made clear that Naruto could have easily broken the ropes himself. However, he is lazy, and interested in the determination level of the Freak.

The Kunai was out, and inches from the ropes, when the last member of the team spoke.

"Wait!" She cried, holding the Freaks wrist. They both stared at her. She was going through some sort of internal war, as she coughed and asked, "Err- if Naruto eats your food, what will you eat, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at the Kunoichi in annoyance. "I don't need to eat. I am a Shinobi, and as such, must be able to go long periods of time without nourishment." He replied easily. Naruto could tell he wanted to add 'And I don't feel like being fan-girled right now.' But he refrained.

Despite his speculation, Naruto felt Annoyance win over his anger. He was such a Hypocrite!

He obviously wasn't the only one who thought so. Naruto noticed, at this moment, the girl's eyes seemed to change considerably. They were harder, more _there_ they were moments before.

Ten or so years from now, if you asked Uchiha Sasuke about this event, he would tell you quite plainly to Fuck off. However, if you were on his good side, had known him for years, and he owed you a dozen or so favors which would be invalidated if he spoke, he would tell you, that this was the moment that he began to think of Sakura as more than a fangirl. He would learn a few months later, that the girl deserved respect, as well.

If you asked Sakura, she would promptly denied it ever took place, and cause traumatic amnesia if you persisted.

"This is a not a two man team." She pointed out. "When Kakashi-Sensei said 'Teamwork' He didn't mean 'Sasuke-kun and Naruto do their thing, and ignore any and all suggestions from their final teammate. He wanted us to _work together_. Now, this may be a hard concept to grasp, however, and I'm not just talking to Sasuke-kun, Naruto. But I. AM. A. KUNOICHI. A living, breathing member of this team, and I don't care how hard it is, with the two planet sized ego's you both possess, but I demand I be shown some respect!" Sasuke stood in shock beside the wooden pole. His grip slackened on the Kunai, allowing it to escape, and fall soundlessly to the ground. Naruto stared blankly a few feet behind the two quarrelling teammates. He should probably tell them... He would have warned them. He really would have. But Sakura wasn't finished yet.

Sasuke-kun did however, have a very good point. Though he missed a few key details. One, this isn't just your team. a team is a group. we are all a part of this team, alright?" She did not wait for response, before continuing. " Second, Yes. Naruto needs to eat, but so do you. Unlike Naruto we haven't eaten breakfast, and need the food just as much, if not more than Naruto. How would you like it, if Naruto after your food, and then _you_ became the liability? And before you try and use it as an excuse again, yes. You are a Shinobi. So are we. And yes, we will, at times need to go long periods of time without food. However, in the Shinobi code of conduct, what is rule 39? Quote it!"

The sharpness of the voice seemed to snap him out of his shock. "A Shinobi must take all available food, during missions, because he will never know when the next meal will come." He quoted automatically.

The pink haired girl nodded. "Good. That is correct, now, I do hope you realize, because of the code, A Shinobi's bible, the excuse you have tried to get past me, not a few minutes before now, has no validity, and is completely unacceptable. Do you realize this, Sasuke-kun?"

The usually stoic boy nodded awkwardly.

"Right then! You do realize a new plan for how to divide the food is in order, then, correct?"

Another nod.

Sakura smiled now. "Then we should get working on that, shouldn't w-"

"I believe, personally, that something else should be done before the two of you split up lunch..."

Sakura turned to him. "And what would that be?" She asked, eyes trailing down to the ground, where the second rope lay, as tattered as the first, after Naruto became impatient in his wait for his stunned teammate to cut him free.

Naruto nodded to behind the two idiots. "Kakashi-sensei arrived about halfway through the conversation, Haruno-san."

"Oh." The two turned to face behind them.

And, indeed he had.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Amusement would be the best way to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He would have giggled, but that would seem odd, as he wasn't reading his book. He instead forced all of his positive energy into the curve of his eye, to convey his glee. He was radiating happy-happy. His three ingenious students stood before him. They had managed to prove they knew what they were doing, without even breaking a rule.

They hadn't fed Naruto. They had, instead, realized the meaning of being a team. That was more than he had expected from them, actually. Much more.

"S-Sensei!" Sakura squeaked. Her confidence seemed to have left her the moment her eyes landed on him. "I- well, you see, we can explain, really, we..."

"There is no need Sakura." Kakashi said cheerfully. "I give you all full marks."

It took a moment for it to register in the children's minds what he had said. Then Sakura squealed.

"YEEEEESSSS!" She yelled, throwing her fist into the air. " We did it! We did it!" She jumped up and down a few times in happiness, before turning to her teammates. "Why aren't you celebrating?! We passed! We DID it!"

The boys stared at her. Sasuke spoke.

"...Do you have a split personality?" He asked, finally.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion. "...What do you mean?" She asked, cocking her head t the side, slightly.

The Uchiha protégée stared at her for a long moment, before he shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anyway." He said.

Naruto stared up at the tall, thin man with the droopy eye, and blinked. Both of his teammates looked at him.

Sakura seemed afraid to ask. Sasuke seemed to be pretending he didn't care. Naruto seemed to be fighting the urge to tack Kakashi to the ground and revert back to his six-year-old self, from before everything changed.

However, Kakashi interrupted the scene before anything actually happened. "We will meet tomorrow, for our first mission!" He gave the group a thumbs up, before turning his back on them all, and walking away. The three quickly ran to catch up to him.

"Are you sure you're a Jounin?"

"Maa... what kind of question is that to ask the person that just passed you?"

"Exactly the point."

"Oh shut up, both of you."

"And why should I?"

"Gerrrrrr..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"What interesting students I have..."

"Do you want some of this?!"

"Maa... No, I'm fine, thank you, Sakura."

"..."

"..."

"..."

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame, the ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called 'Faith and Misery' (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

-----Some has been taken out------

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

-**G**reen **D**ay** H**oliday

-:- -:- -:- -:-

And they walked off into the sunset. Yeah. I don't like the ending, and some bits in the middle, and I've been debating about inner Sakura's part in the story, but oh well. Now, on to other things.

This is the Semi-official end of the first arc. There is a filler, then the Wave arc begins. Exciting, huh?

We get to see Haku, and Zabuza, and even a bit of a surprise Character! Can anyone guess who shows up during the wave arc? I'll... write a one-shot for the first person who guesses it? Anything (Well, almost anything) they want. But try to keep it in the Naruto fandom. Or, at least keep it in one of the fandoms posted on the account.

This chapter took bloody too long to write. My word program died, so I don't have spell check, and after I spent a full DAY writing this, the internet died, and I lost all my stuff! I'm looking for a nice Beta. Someone who will be nice, and badger me to write, and who I can bounce ideas off of.(Along with the corrections, and stuff)

Anyway! Review! I would appreciate reviews! Very much.

And, I can't express how sorry I am on how long this took to come out. My only comfort is, that I DID manage to get this out in less than 6 months. (It HAS been less than 6 months, hasn't it?) Please review so I know people are still reading this!

Zeida


	5. Ch 5: Getting the Show on the Road

**T**itle: The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**B**y: Zeida and Maria (Zeida)

**R**ating: T

**S**ummary: Shortly after Naruto goes into the academy, he suffers from a mental breakdown, and makes a deal with Kyuubi, resulting in a completely different world, and a completely different adventure, following a very similar timeline. AU -Possible Yaoi- Kaka, Saku, Sasu, Hina and Naru-centric

**P**airings: UNDESIDED

**M**ain Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi

**W**arnings: Possible Yaoi/Shonen ai, Possible Yuri/Shoujo ai, violence, and my first attempt at a dark-ish fic.

**D**isclaimer: Think about it.

**N**ote: This chapter has a bit of skipping around. The format is similar as to the one I'm using for the Hinata interlude. Once I get past the… Fillers (Plot included!) the format will stop, and the chapter title will come into play.

I'm planning ch. 11

I'm typing ch. 6

I'm writing ch. 10

Current Pairing Status: SasuNaru 8 NaruHina 4 NaruKiba 4

(All those who say 'Yaoi' without specifing a pairing will beput in which ever one I feel like, just so you know! This will, of course only be starting now, as KibaNaru was not an option in the past)

Other Pairings: Undesided

The Poll will be open until the Chuunin exam starts, so vote; you have a bit of time :)

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way

Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today

-

-**P**ink **F**loyd, **T**ime Part One

-:- -:- -:- -:-

**F**allback

Sasuke sighed. The sound of metal against wood had long since driven him over the edge to insanity. Beside him, his female teammate seemed to chop the blocks into perfect quarters with ease. Naruto was getting more firewood for another batch. It made him twitch to think about it.

Apparently, they were the only Genin team who could successfully chop the firewood. He would have to ask why later of course, but for now he was simply going to have to finish the tedious, and tiring job they had been assigned. Weren't there at least 20 Genin teams?! How was it, that NONE of them could do it?

"…Sasuke-kun? Would you like me to do the chopping?" Sakura asked tentatively. He looked down at his wood, which had been sliced into what looked like a pile of sawdust. "You could help Naruto get more?"

"Sakura?" He asked, still staring down at his once-was piece of wood.

She blinked, apprehensive of what he was going to ask. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" After the strange change in attitude during the first test, Sakura seemed to have turned back to her normal self. A whiney, annoying Fan girl with an irrational fear of a blonde fox Demon.

Well, he thought it was irrational, at least. It wasn't like he had actually killed anyone… the man… what was his name? Mizu-something was still alive; he would just have trouble using the detached limbs. And, Sasuke supposed, she wasn't whining about everything, just the really dirty jobs. But she had defiantly taken a few steps back.

"…Do you think, if we showed this to the villagers, they would decide our team wasn't cut out for firewood chopping either, and get off their lazy Asses and do it themselves?" He didn't know why he had asked that. Stress. Yes. That would have to be it. He was stressed. Hadn't he said he had been driven mad? Well, here he was, mad.

Sakura stared at him for a long moment. Just stared. Obviously, she had thought it immensely out of character for him to say as well. Odd. They seemed to be thinking along the same lines for once.

Then she giggled. It was small at first, almost inaudible, but it grew louder, until she was clutching her stomach, laughing hysterically at his not-in-the-least-bit funny comment about villager work habits.

Then, he was chuckling softly as well, laughing along with her; it was odd, what 6 days of woodcutting could do to a person. He was laughing, for what may have been the first time in over 5 years, at his own joke. With Haruno Sakura.

He had said he'd gone mad, hadn't he?

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto stood there for a long moment staring at his teammates. He had expected to find something done when he got back. He had expected them to be working, at the very least. He had not expected to find both of them, laughing hysterically on the ground, for no reason whatsoever. It was baffling.

He'd gone to get the last of the wood from the mill-thing. He had hoped that they would finish before the week was over. He wanted a different mission.

"Odd, how they act when they're alone, isn't it?" Naruto turned to look at his Sensei, who had just jumped down beside him.

"Hn."

"I would say they're having fun, at the very least."

"Hn."

"Perhaps you should go join them?"

"Not a snowballs chance in Hell."

It was at this time, that the two stopped laughing to gasp for breath. Sakura looked up, and froze. "N-N-Narut-to…" She stuttered. Sasuke sat up as well, and color seemed to slowly rise into his pale cheeks. He turned away.

Naruto decided to ignore the incident, and continue work. It was best not to ask questions. And he really didn't want to know, anyway. "I've got the last of it." He said, and set to work without another word.

The other followed suit, without a single word. Could tomatoes speak? Well, those two certainly couldn't…

After an hour or more of work, they had finished. No one had spoken in that time, and the final batch of firewood looked very unprofessional, but they were done.

As they went back to the Hokage, all was quiet, save the cheerful Hum from their Sensei as he read his little orange book.

The Hokage's office was packed, as noon was a prime time to bring in requests, and the Villagers always had something to ask for.

"Ah, team 7, are you finished already? I expected you sometime tomorrow…" Sandaime smiled as they stepped forward. Kakashi curved his eye brightly back, and the students glared at the old man.

"Sorry, Sandaime-sama, we did not mean for you to loose any bets." Kakashi answered, taking the envelope with their paychecks from the wrinkled hand.

He coughed. "Well, is there anything else you would like then?" He didn't seem as cheerful anymore.

"Why were we told we were the only ones able to take the job?" Sasuke asked. The Hokage blinked at him.

"Ah yes, I suppose you wouldn't have been told of that, would you?" They shook their heads as Kakashi started Humming again. "Well, Gai's team has refused point blank, as has Miura's, and they can both take C-rank, team 10 is… inadequate, or so my son tells me, and team 8… team 8 has already tried."

Sakura blinked curiously. "What happened?" She asked.

The man then smiled once again, and told them of the 'attempt' by team 8.

Once he had finished, the group stared. "But… But isn't team 8 the team with Hinata and Shino?" Sakura asked. Sandaime-sama nodded. "…Wow. I didn't think they would do something like that… Not of them…"

"Neither did we, Sakura." The Hokage paused for a long moment, before adding, almost as an afterthought; "I suppose you could call yourselves the… fallback, if you will."

The team left soon after that.

**T**he **F**orest

His eyebrow twitched slightly as he surveyed the area. The damage done to the house had been minimal; however, this was a bit more severe. The targets would need to be rounded up immediately. Sasuke was searching the training areas, and Sakura was asking the villagers in town if they'd been seen. But Naruto could smell them. They were in the forest. And damn, he just wanted to leave them there to wreak havoc on little woodland animals. But this was the forest where he came to meditate. And he didn't want them to be in his forest.

He activated the small intercom at his ear. "Haruno, Uchiha. I've got a location. North-east forest, just outside the walls." Sounds of agreement followed soon after.

They appeared in the next few minutes, Kakashi with them, to Naruto's great surprise.

"Make a plan before going in." Kakashi warned. "They're not your normal job. This could get dangerous."

The three nodded, and huddled for a plan.

"We need to pin-point their location." Sakura said. "We should also make sure they are all together, or if we will need to split up."

Naruto shook his head. "We don't split up. That is the first rule while we are in this forest. If they are separated, we will go after them one at a time."

Sasuke frowned. "We have a time limit. If we take too long, team 10 will get back before us, and they'll see the house."

The other two nodded. "We'll just have to hurry then, won't we?" Sakura said. She seemed more like the Sakura that had surfaced after the Bell test.

The two boys nodded, and they stood. "Alright, Naruto, You try and figure out their location by smell, while Sasuke-kun and I start making traps, we'll lead the little brats into the traps, and bring them home, clear?"

Neither could think of anything to add for the moment, and they started on their jobs.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke sighed as he set up what had to be his tenth net in so many minutes. Sakura was setting up darts with sedatives in a tree a few trunks away. Naruto was sitting, calmly on the ground with his eyes glued shut, apparently sniffing them out. It didn't look like it to Sasuke though.

The net he was positioning had metal weight attached to the corners to assist speed. Sasuke found a smirk coming, slowly to his face as he imagined the heavy weight hitting one of them in the head. He forced down his sadistic giggle.

He didn't know what exactly was wrong with him, but there was something. Not even a week and a half ago, he had been laughing with Sakura. Even before that, when they tried to get the stupid Nin dogs to go for a walk, he had smiled at the pink haired kunoichi's antics. And even here, he was listening to the girl's orders, as if it were normal! It was ludicrous. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with him.

He could tell, even before Kakashi had said it this morning, just before the mission, he had been able to tell since Naruto had started staring at him, expecting him to randomly break into peals of laughter in the middle of missions, he'd quite easily been able to tell.

He was opening up. He was becoming more cheerful, more outgoing, and almost… happy. It wasn't right, he knew. He was supposed to be the avenger, he was supposed to be nothing but a tool for that vengeance, but he wasn't. He was becoming human again, laughing, smiling; it was like he had not experienced the trauma of watching his brother murder his family. It was like…

It was like he was a child again.

As if he was just another kid who wanted to become something great, like he was just another happy person, with normal ambitions, and normal hopes, a normal life. He wasn't supposed to have a normal life, he knew. He knew that.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a stage whisper. "Naruto says they're heading this way! Get into position." Sasuke stared at her for a full second, blank expression present on his face. She raised an eyebrow. He did as told, and hid in the cover of the nearby foliage.

His thoughts quickly returned to its topic, but he found nothing more to think about. He would just have to stop opening up, right?

Footsteps just reaching his ears wear headed towards them. Suddenly, a child, a long scarf tied loosely around his neck, burst for a bush, followed by his two lackeys. The boy, Konohamaru, ran straight into the trap Sasuke had made just moments before. The other two skidded to a halt; horror appearing in their eyes as they realized their leader had been so easily caught.

The girl hurled herself in another direction, only to be caught in another trap. The third, and last of the little brats stood, exactly where he had stopped, panic filling his features and he looked at both of his trapped comrades. He sniffled up the snot slowly dripping down his nose, and bowed his head.

"I- I concede." The child mumbled, and waited patiently for the three Shinobi-turned-baby-sitters to come into view. "Please let us go, we just don't want to be forced to go back to Ebisu-san again…"

The other two nodded fervently, as Sakura undid the net around the girl. Naruto gave them an odd look, and asked, "You would rather be baby-sat by _us_?" In a disbelieving voice.

"Well…" Konohamaru started, as Sakura began to untie his net as well. "You see," he continued slowly, drawing each word out while Sakura untied it. Sasuke twitched in annoyance. There was a long pause, as Sakura finished, but the moment the brat was free, he jumped away from them, his two friends following after. "We don't plan on going with either of you, suckers!" He stuck his tongue out at them. "See how bad you are? Tricked by a bunch of kids like, half your age!" He turned to race back into the foliage, but tripped and fell, as he made his first bound.

"Wha-" He turned back to see a sandal stepping on the trailing edge of his scarf. He looked slowly up to stare at Kakashi-Sensei.

His one visible eye curved, and he turned to his students, the other two children magically appearing in his hands. "Good work, students. Now, let's get back to the house. Asuma-Sensei will not be happy, if he sees his precious Shougi pieces scattered all over the place.

His three students nodded, sending the Jounin odd looks as he handed a child to each of them. Sasuke was very satisfied by the way his snot-nosed brat yelped every time he took a step, as he was yanking the relatively short hair atop the boy's head in the process.

A frown fitted itself onto his face, as they trooped back to town however, as he thought about the decision he had just made. Could he go through with it?

An intense look, and a deeper frown was his response.

Of course he could. He was an Avenger, and Avengers weren't normal, they weren't happy. They didn't laugh, or smile with the Kunoichi on his useless team, they avenged. And that was all.

And that was all he would do.

It wasn't that hard, after all, locking his emotions away again, after they'd resurfaced.

It wasn't that hard.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

**T**he **L**ibrary

Sakura sighed in relief as she walked away from her team, trudging through the thick piles of snow. Things were getting more and more strained, as life went on. Their missions were one household chore after another. She hated to admit it, but she agreed with her teammates! They needed something more. They were… well, Ninja! They should be doing important things, like… getting forbidden scrolls or important medicines to other villages. Or, help rebuild a town that had gotten caught in a snow slide, or flood. Not baby sitting the Hokage's grandson. Or shoveling the streets of snow, which was the more likely thing now.

She shivered a bit, and pulled her overcoat closer to her frozen frame. Kakashi wasn't any help either! He always had something to do, never helping with the stupid ones, but always turning up, right when they made a mistake. He was even able to use bits of information against them! They knew nothing about him. He hadn't told them a single thing, not even now, months into their training.

They knew nothing! Not a single little thing about their Sensei. They were supposed to put their lives under his command, and they didn't even know if he was… an X-missing nin! Who is Hatake Kakashi? Was that even his real name? How old was he? His hair was silver! Was it naturally like that? Did it get that way from a Jutsu-gone-wrong? Was he really that old? She had no idea.

But she was going to find out.

Another shiver vibrated her body as she turned form her current path, and started down the side street. She would figure out who her Sensei was. She decided, as she stopped before the building. One last deep breathe of frozen air, and she walked in. A cheerful voice chimed as she walked into the heavenly heated building.

"Welcome to Konoha's Library and Public Records center!"

**F**orbidden **J**utsu: **P**art one

Naruto stared at the hand seals within the scroll. The complex Jutsu it contained were all of high jounin level at the very least, and that last one especially… A sealing technique only a Kage could pull off or one of a Kage's level and experience.

He had been immediately drawn to the last addition to the scroll, staring at it for a long moment before his mind started working in over-drive. He knew the Kyuubi had fused with him, to some extent, but he was positive that there was still more chakra trapped behind the seal. There was no way his body would have been able to take the full of Kyuubi's power without exploding from pressure, at the very least.

And he could always use more power. But this would take time, figuring out the break-down of a seal and a way to reverse it, especially if he would be trying to take small bits off and re-apply them, not destroy the seal all together. He wasn't suicidal.

He decided, for this particular session, before he put the forbidden scroll back where he had found it, and continued on with his mediocre life, he would just focus on the other forbidden techniques that he was more likely to be able to accomplish then any other human in Konoha.

He looked back up at the first entry to the scroll: Kage Bunshin.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke glanced over at the scroll in front of him, taking in the next set of instructions before continuing through hand seals, forcing Chakra from every tenketsu he was aware of. A slightly reddish smoke filled the clearing, as his reserves dwindled. He did not stop, however, until he was about to fall to his knees from exhaustion. At which point, he decided to take a walk to calm his nerves, and rest from his endurance training.

It was an old Uchiha family training technique, and though it was exhausting, and had no real point in battle other than to scorch an inexperienced rookie, he found it to be a good way to test his chakra reserves.

He glanced around his whereabouts; having let his feet carry him to a deserted training ground- team seven's training ground. He had decided against doing lone training in this area, as there was a chance he could run into Sakura. He didn't really care if he ran into Naruto, the blonde wasn't likely to hang around anyway, but Sakura… She seemed to have some sort of magical way of making him open up.

He needed to avoid such an influence when at all possible, in a hope that he may keep his sanity intact. And his goals- he needed to remember his goals as well.

A sudden sound from nearby caught his attention.

He turned, and looked over at the three vertically standing logs. He blinked in surprise as he realized a spiky blonde head could be seen, just visible behind the center one. _Naruto_. The wind blew in his face as he stared, not daring to breath, in fear that the fox would hear him. He had his plans- he had to get close to Naruto, had to figure out a way to use him for power. But the Demon was dangerous as well. he knew this. Yet, here he was, working with him, acting civilly with him. He needed to get his priorities straight.

"Uchiha-san."

The young Uchiha jumped in surprise and turned to see the very blond teammate standing behind him, looking at him in slight confusion mixed with a hint of annoyance.

"N-Naruto!"

His response seemed to confirm the blonde's thoughts. He had been caught. Damit, he needed to reign in control of himself. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Did you need something?" Sasuke opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could continue. "Go ask Haruno-san. I'm busy."

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment. Something was off about him. "What are you doing?" He asked, making absolutely sure he kept his voice level, cold, and completely devoid of any of the curiosity that he felt.

Naruto 'Hmmm'ed in response. His eyes were narrowed, as if thinking. Sasuke found himself taking an unconscious step back. His bag impacted softly against the stump behind him, and he internally groaned.

Naruto just looked at him, eyes sill narrowed before his hand darted foreword, and caught him in the shoulder. He gave an indignant squawk, and lashed out to retaliate, but the blonde jumped away, smirk forming on his face.

"Train more often, Uchiha-san." He goaded, continuing to step away from him, as he continued to puck and kick, his movements slowed from his obvious exhaustion. "You need it."

Sasuke got him, straight on, in the center of his face. He was about to give a triumphant 'Hmpf!' What the flesh seemed to disintegrate from his fist, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

What the smoke cleared, nothing was left behind. He blinked and turned, not completely sure what was going on. He felt a deep sense of humiliation; having fallen for what he could only guess was a substitution with… something. Nothing remained in the place he had seen Naruto before the boy had snuck up on him.

"…?"

Sasuke decided that this was a result of his training fatigue coupled with the weakness he was gaining from his new attachment to his teammates.

Damit, he _needed_ to stop this, before it was too late.

But, this was defiantly more difficult than he had initially thought.

**E**arly **B**ird

Sakura stared at her blonde teammate, as she walked slowly up to him at the bridge where they always met. She felt a stinging sense of De-ja vu upon walking slowly up to him, where he was sitting and meditating on the ground. It was just like the day of the test. He was just sitting there, as calm and unguarded as if he were asleep.

"Naruto?" She asked, her voice quiet in an effort to get his attention, yet not wake him. To her surprise, he opened his eyes, but did not stir.

To her immense surprise, actually. It surprised her to the point of falling backwards, hard onto the concrete. It wasn't the fact that he was obviously still completely focused on what he was doing, or the fact that he spared her that much attention, that early in the morning, but rather the fact that his eye was staring right at her.

Glowing, shimmering, **Red**.

**K**itty

"Are you all in position?"

Naruto landed softly on his tree branch, muttering a quiet affirmative into his communicator. Sakura did the same, moments later from his right, and Sasuke almost seconds after that to his left. He was at the top of a tree looking down at a clearing, Sasuke in the bushes, and Sakura behind another tree, all three waiting for he order.

"Target coming into range!" Kakashi warned from his side. A shadowy creature darted out of the trees, racing forward with the momentum of a dart. All three genins dived out from their hiding places, lunging for the creature.

Naruto was the one who managed to catch it, of course. Without missing a beat, Sakura rolled into a standing position, and pressed a button on her communicator. "Target detained." She reported.

Kakashi's voice crackled into each of their headpieces as the evil cat started attacking his face, obviously wanting to be as far away from him as possible. Survival instincts, probably. "Is the identity confirmed?"

A growled yes came from Naruto before the sound of a cat, screeching in pain reached the ears of everyone in the clearing, along with the man standing outside the forest. Sakura and Sasuke turned, alarmed to stare at Naruto, who was currently trying to suffocate the monster by it's windpipe.

"Naruto! Let go of the cat! We need it alive to complete the mission!" And icy stare was sent the female's way, but she did not back off. The cold looked passed from her demonic teammate, and the cat's throat was released, but he proceeded to hold it by its hind legs as compensation.

He jumped into a near-by tree, cat swaying slightly from the momentum, and turned to his two disapproving teammates. "Well then, we must get it there quickly, before it _somehow_ dies, won't we."

He could tell by their faces, as he started jumping through the trees that they both feared for the life of the cat.

**C**hapter 5: Getting the Show on the Road

Sakura felt a sudden and piercing stab of guilt. She… had only pointed at him, she realized that, but that situation she had gotten her teammate into wasn't one that she would wish on anyone.

That woman had been hugging her poor pet, squeezing the poor thing to death, when she had her attention perked by Sasuke and Kakashi going over to collect the team's pay. She had only asked who had found her precious 'Tora' for her. Naruto didn't seem ready to take credit for it, so she decided to do the decent thing, and inform her that it was Naruto.

But she didn't trust herself to accidentally say 'torture' instead of 'found', so she pointed. Naruto threw her a look of distain, which, to her relief, did not frighten her in the least, before the gargantuan women pounced.

The tart had engulfed Naruto in mere moments, and Sakura had found herself at a loss for what to do.

This was the Fire lord's wife, after all. She was pretty high up in social standards. She couldn't just demand the elephant of a woman to get the hell off her teammate if she knew what was good for her. Sasuke-kun wasn't here to back her up. She could get her license revoked.

She didn't know if the women had the power to do that, but she wasn't about to offer the chance to find out.

Sasuke-kun slouched over to her, and handed her her cut of the profits. "Where's Naruto?" He asked off-handedly. Sakura frowned at the new formality he seemed to be using in his voice. It bothered her.

She did it again, she pointed. Sasuke turned to look, but saw no sign of the blonde and turned back. "…Where?" He asked, confusion entering his voice, though she could tell he was struggling to keep it neutral, if not cold.

"Under Lady fire." She muttered, pointing again. She was genuinely put off by his attitude as of late. He was opening up before, she could tell. She had managed to laugh with him, on that embarrassing day near the end of autumn. But, as the snow melted from the ground, she found herself being drawn away from, and as spring slowly began to turn towards summer, he had started acting like this- making a conscious effort to stay away from her.

It hurt.

Sasuke-kun was staring at the women now too, though. The voice was almost non-existent, but she caught it. The shock and complete bewilderment he seemed to express as he spoke put her a bit more at ease, though. "…Aren't you going to save him?"

She stared back at him for an equally long moment, before slowly nodding. "Yeah… I probably should, shouldn't I?"

She stepped up to the Fire lord's wife, after a small huff of annoyance from the-bastard-that-Sasuke-kun-had-re-become, and touched her shoulder gently. "Excuse me, Obaa-sama, Could you please let go of my teammate?"

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Naruto almost felt sorry for the Damn cat.

Almost.

He could still feel the healing cat scratches itching into his nose. But that didn't stop him from sympathizing with the vile thing. He understood perfectly why the thing ran away so many times, and why no one was willing to take the mission. It wasn't because of the cat, it was because of the thing's owner.

He could feel his own killing intent radiating off of him. He wanted to obliterate the fat women from this plane of existence (and any others).

He was about to strike, ready for the kill, when the women got off of him.

He blinked, wobbling slightly as he stared in unshielded surprise at the pink haired Kunoichi who had saved him. That was.. needless to say, unexpected.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The girl asked him, genuine worry present in her voice. Naruto took a step away from her. She was acting out of character. And not the tough, almost bearable different that came over her in situation where the group needed more competent leader than they had available, but a kind, unafraid kind of 'different'.

"Fine." He said shortly, not sure how to handle such an odd new mood swing.

"Sakura, Naruto, come here." Kakashi called happily to them. The both of them turned to see the man standing before the Hokage, obviously ready for a new mission. Uchiha was standing slightly further back, looking slightly weary of the idea. Naruto, taking this as an opportunity to get away from Sakura, went over, and stood beside his cockatoo-headed teammate. His eyes were faced foreword, on the Sandaime who was reading off the different jobs available to them as Haruno stepped on Uchiha-s other side.

"Let me see…" The old Hokage muttered. " I think… yes, you could go Garden in town for one of the Merchants, or Sagawa needs his chicken coop re-built.

Naruto, at this point felt a strong desire to complain about just how boring these tasks were, and ask for a real mission, when a certain member of his team made their own disapproval know.

"

The blonde turned to look at the one who had yelled, surprise written across his, and everyone around him's faces.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sakura had walked over there with little hope in her mind for an interesting end to the day. She would almost say she wanted to go home with out another pointless mission, but she knew she couldn't. The rest of the team needed to take a mission, right? Both Naruto and Sasuke-kun were living alone. They would need any and all money they could manage, right?

But this stuff was just so _boring_. She would rather be at home, doing chores for her family, or even, god forbid, at Ino 's flower shop, helping out like she used to, than doing this.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Hokage-sama said in his tired old voice. Must not complain. She repeated this to herself. Must not complain. Must not complain. "I think… yes, you could go Garden in town for one of the Merchants, or" Must. Not. MUST. NOT. "Sagawa needs his chicken coop re-built." Must not complain. Mustnot complain. Mustnotcomplain. Mustnotcomplain. MUSTNOTCOMPLAIN. "Ah, the Hisagi have a bit of a rat infestation as well. Or, would you prefer to have a job cleaning the-"

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to let some of the frustration she felt out. Needed to say exactly what was on her mind.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGG!" She screeched, causing everyone in the general area to turn their attention towards her. She didn't care, however. "I don't _care_ about stupid villager's problems!" She yelled. The Hokage looked taken aback by her statement. So did her teammates. "I want an interesting mission! A GOOD mission! One where we can actually be NINJA instead of... of.. the Village's private maid!"

"Now Sakura…" The kage said, his voice calming, almost soothing, but she would have none of it. "Think about what you are-"

"I _know_ what I'm saying! I want something more than that! That's what I'm saying! Give us a good mission, please?"

The Old man was quiet for a long moment, before asking, "What do you know about the mission ranking system in this village?"

Sakura snorted at this. "There are four different types of mission levels, in a standard mission spectrum, A, B, C, and D. A is the highest, meant only for Jounin, B is for Jounin and Upper Chuunin, C is for Chuunin, and Genin, and D is for Genin only." She listed off her encyclopedic knowledge of the subject without stopping for breath, glaring at the Sandaime, as if daring him to challenge this knowledge.

"There are also Anbu, who take mission in a class even higher than A, labeled S, which mostly deals with assassinations of other powerful Shinobi, or high-risk covert operations." Sakura blinked and turned to Naruto, who had added that little tid-bit to the argument/Discussion, showing, in the process, just where his allegiances lay.

"Yes, well-" The man had no time to finish, as her other teammate added,

"And there are also Nuke-nin, and Hunter nin, who spend all of their time seeking out and killing ninja who have betrayed the village, so they can't do any damage, or fall into the wrong hands." Sasuke-kun added, as well. Sakura felt her strength swell at the support her teammates were giving her.

She turned back to Sandaime.

"Erm, yes, well lets just work in the realm that Sakura gave us to work with, alright, Naruto, Sasuke?" The two boys 'Hn'ed in exact unison, and the man coughed before continuing. "Sakura, according to what you have said, you, as inexperienced Genin, wouldn't you think D rank is all you are currently capable of doing-"

"Kakashi Sensei was doing them as a Genin." Sakura pointed out, surprising everyone, even the masked Jounin himself, who had been staying quiet to let his students decided the outcome.

"Yes, well Kakashi was a special case-"

"He graduated from the Academy at _five _he was taking C ranked missions right away!" The Sandaime stared at her for along moment, before opening his mouth o retort, but Sakura cut him off before he could even start this time. "He became a Chuunin at SIX! And then a jounin at thir_teen_! We're twelve! We can take a simple C ranked mission! Pick the easiest one you can find, even! But at least give us the chanced to prove ourselves before you star spouting your 'I don't believe you are ready' Speech, please?" She was gasping for breath now, her heart pounding in her skull from the adrenaline she could feel pumping through her.

Hokage-sama seemed to sigh in defeat at that. "…I suppose one C-rank couldn't hurt…" He muttered, before unrolling the scroll With 'C' printed on it in red.

"Ah, I've found the perfect one. How would you all like to escort someone across Fire country?"

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Sasuke gulped as the Hokage said these words. A sense of foreboding (or was it excitement?) ran up his spine, and her found himself turning to Kakashi, as if expecting him to suddenly deny all the achievements Sakura had spoken of, and inform them they needed to get to chopping firewood or something stupid like that. He surprised the last of the Uchiha, however.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, Hokage-sama!" The silver haired jounin said with glee. He was obviously enjoying the show he had just been given.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes… Well, Call in the customer then, will you?" He said, turning to Iruka who was sitting beside his, completely stunned. "Iruka?" He asked. The young man blinked.

"Err- yes, sorry, Hokage-sama!"

The nervous Chuunin scurried out of the room to get whomever it was they were escorting. He turned to Sakura the moment the door was closed. "Err- Sakura, that was.. um…" She shook her head, a sad smile present on her face as she turned to him.

She looked suddenly very tired. "I thought you were trying to scare me away, Sasuke-kun?" She asked levelly, and he winced internally, about to apologize, when a voice muttered in the back of his head 'Weren't you, though?'. He just blushed and turned away instead.

It was not long before the door very slowly opened, and a large muscular hairy arm came into view. The arm was attaché to a man who, in Sasuke's professional opinion smelled of alcohol. He was looking at the three of them, discontent obvious in his eyes.

"_This_ is what you're giving me for protection?" He demanded, "They don't even look like _ninja_ they're just kids!" The man complained gruffly, waving an almost empty bottle at them as he spoke.

"Now now, I assure you, Tazuna san-" The Hokage started, but the man just barreled on, as if he hadn't even heard the old man speak.

"Especially the short one!" He accused, pointing wobbly at the three of them. The bottle moved too much in his unsteady hand to tell whom he was pointing at.

Sasuke looked to his right, then his left. Sakura did the same. Naruto didn't seem to bother. His eyes just narrowed.

"Oh, come now, Tazuna-san, you shouldn't-" The Hokage began again, but a pissed blond Demon interrupted him, just as Sasuke identified Sakura as about two centimeters taller than him.

"You are very cocky for someone who does not belong to my Village." He said coldly, examining his sharp fingernails in a bored gesture as he spoke. "I have no _reason_ to protect you if I do not wish It.." He continued, and Tazuna flinched slightly. Sasuke winced at the deadly calm voice. If this guy wasn't careful… "…No reason not to kill you where you stand." He added coolly.

Naruto then looked up at the poor man, his eyes glowing a deep crimson.

The old man muttered something incoherent under his breath, but was unable to make an intelligible response.

Kakashi sighed, and put a calming hand on his blonde haired charge's shoulder. "Naruto." He said sternly, "No threatening, maiming, or killing the customer."

If the atmosphere wasn't so tense, Sasuke could have laughed.

Naruto however, who's eyes, to both Sasuke, and Tazuna it seemed as well' great relief, had turned back to their icy blue color, seemed to take one look around, before storming out of the room past Tazuna without another word. Sakura was next to leave, giving the man a quick apologetic bow to the obviously cowed man, and then quickly making her escape.

"I'll leave it to you to tell your teammates to be ready within the hour to set off for Wave country, alright, Sasuke?" Kakashi said cheerfully, before making his own, much flashier exit.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke stared at the old man. The old man stared back with apprehension obvious in his eyes. The Uchiha rolled his black orbs, and exited the room.

His first C rank mission, and the job as an idiot. Lovely.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Thank you all who have rviewed yet again, and as always, I'm sorry for the delay! I stayed up extra late to finish this, so I hope it's ok!

So, the start of the Wave arc has finally arived. I, like many other authers, can't stand NOT to have this bit in. Plus, Haku is important. Also, the winner of my little 'dare' last Chapter is Shenri, who will get a fic writen for them (A oneshot) about Itachi, and Uchiha sibling role-reversal, in a sense.

(I'm still having a few issues, but I'm going to try and get it BETA'd. Keiti-burii? Can you still do it? I've had a bit of a file problem, and I can't find any responses from you.(Sorry!)

Ok! VOTE and REVIEW!


End file.
